


By Your Side (Always)

by xeniaraven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Drunk Hand Jobs, Fake at first y'all know how it goes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Force Bondage (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Sex, Mutual Pining, Obikin Secret Santa 2020, Politics, Power Bottom, Senator Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sharing a Bed, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaraven/pseuds/xeniaraven
Summary: Senator Kenobi has been invited to the Festival of Light and peace negotiations in Theed. There's only one major problem: how to get his Jedi protector Anakin into the event. Good thing the Council has agreed to his plan. And good thing Anakin is great at acting in love. Or is it just acting? And who is trying to harm Senator Kenobi?Or: "there's only one bed!" meets Senator Kenobi and Jedi Anakin in fancy outfits.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 42
Kudos: 267
Collections: Obikin Secret Santa 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Is0lde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is0lde/gifts).



> I have been wanting to write this idea for a while now and I am so happy that the time has presented itself. But first: 
> 
> A thank you to [ JSwander ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSwander/pseuds/JSwander) for organizing the 2020 Obikin secret santa exchange!

Early morning Council meetings were never Anakin’s favorite, especially on one of his few days off from his protection assignment. It was his one day he could sleep in as long as he wanted and avoid Jedi responsibilities. A day to just be a Skywalker. Whatever that entailed. 

But of course, his comm went off at a ridiculous hour of the morning: nine-standard hours, and had him dragging his tunics on and grabbing his robe for dramatic effect. Nothing said upset like a robe fluttering behind his stern walk. 

“Anakin, Senator Kenobi has an event to attend,” Master Windu announced as Anakin stood in the center of the room. He raised his hand to quiet any of Anakin’s remarks as he continued. “Many senators believe a Jedi presence alongside Senator Kenobi would invoke distrust, and perhaps worsen the already frayed bonds of diplomacy we have. Due to the fact that we have yet to capture the perpetrator threatening Kenobi’s life, we believe it best for you to attend this event— Disguised.”

“I don’t understand,” Anakin scoffed, clasping his arms in front of him. “What kind of disguise are you considering, Masters? I’m willing to do anything for the Order, but we’ve never talked about altering–”

“The disguise is you as my date,” Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, posture straight and eyes looking over him, calculating his next sentence. “It’s custom for large senatorial conferences such as this to have someone accompany you. A formality more than anything.”

“You will also be receiving a hyper-realistic arm to replace your current one,” Master Windu continued. “It will keep you disguised, but, as you can guess, it won’t be nearly as functional as your personalized arm.”

“And you expect me to be able to protect him just as well?” Anakin huffed into the room before correcting himself. 

“I’m sure that you’ll be as fine a warrior as ever,” Obi-Wan smiled warmly at him , though it  did little to dispel Anakin’s anger. “And having you directly by my side allows you to see the entire room at all times, perhaps making your job even easier.”

“Will any of  _ you _ be draped over a senator’s arm for this event?” Anakin wrinkled his nose up in frustration as he addressed the Council.

“Anakin, mind your emotions,” Master Fisto spoke. “There will be a few of us on the outskirts. Senator Amidala has graciously allowed us to make camp at her lake house in case of any foul play.”

“But none of you will be attending the talks? The parties? The conferences?”

Anakin was furious at the idea of becoming nothing more than arm candy for the same man he had been sleep-deprived protecting from any threat that came his way. This didn’t seem like a plan Obi-Wan would make. Not the Obi-Wan that Anakin had come to know. Was he nothing more than a political pawn in a long overrun game?

“Attend, we will not,” Master Yoda replied.

“Wait- why can’t you just give Senator Kenobi his own saber.” Anakin was grasping at straws now, trying to get out of it in any way he could. “He was a youngling once! You can allow him to protect himself.”

“Surely you’d still toss and turn at night wondering if I was safe,” Obi-Wan smiled at him, though the gesture did little to release the tension his posture held. “I know you think the job is only complete if you’re the one doing it. Besides, my Force abilities have waned considerably over the years.”

“Knight Skywalker, it is settled. You will accompany Senator Kenobi to the Festival of Light and the peace negotiations.” Master Windu stood along with the rest of the Council. “May the Force be with you.”

Anakin bowed his head in respect as the meeting ended, waiting until it was just him and Senator Kenobi in the grand room. He walked past the circle of chairs to gaze out the windows, letting his mind wander as he watched speeders zip by in traffic. It did little to soothe the unorganized mess of his emotions. 

Why did Obi-Wan want Anakin to personally come along with him? Surely there were other ways to go about the situation, or sending another, lesser known Jedi as accompaniment. Anakin was not a man of refined elegance that Obi-Wan would need on his arm for this conference. He only knew the manners Master Qui-Gon had taught him, and those were far from proper political manners.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan called from behind him. Anakin turned to see him lounging on the arm of a Council chair, leaning over the curved back to talk to him. “My wardrobe team will work with you to curate a selection of outfits. They will be complimentary to mine. I’ll have you meet with them tomorrow and you can discuss your ideas and comfort level for outfits. They will teach you how to cover your scar.”

“What’s off-limits?” Anakin came to lean against the Council chair opposite of Obi-Wan. 

“Nothing. The Council won’t be around so truly, it’s up to you. Your wardrobe is free to your choice.”

A small blush crept over Obi-Wan’s face, or perhaps it was the red of a speeder gone by illuminating the high points of his cheekbones. No matter, it left Obi-Wan’s face quickly as he stood, tugging at his suit and the stiff collar. He corrected the golden cape draped across his shoulder, looking to Anakin to continue their conversation. Anakin internally laughed at how Obi-Wan always seemed to fuss over his appearance around him. 

“Okay,” Anakin relaxed. “I’ll meet with them. They’ll have everything ready in time?”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan smiled. “They’re the best wardrobe team in Coruscant. You don’t think I look  _ this  _ good by myself do you?”

Obi-Wan winked, extending his hand out for Anakin to take, helping him to his feet. The moment Anakin gained his balance he pulled his hand away, forcibly putting some distance between them. Sure he's seen Obi-Wan wink and play-flirt with him before, but paired with the excitement over their mission, it seemed off.

He must love Naboo. Or the festival. Or maybe just politics.

Within the week, Obi-Wan and Anakin were stepping off their transport and onto a landing platform in Theed. The city was decorated in all the splendors of the capital hosting guests, gorgeous teals and golds running through the streets. Naboo’s Festival of Light was the perfect occasion for peace talk: a celebration of Naboo joining the Galactic Republic, and perhaps an end to a long-fought war. 

Anakin wouldn’t call his outfit casual, but it seemed to Obi-Wan this was as casual as he was allowed in public this week. Dressed in an elegant shawl, cropped to cinch the upper half of his torso with billowing sleeves reminiscent of his Jedi robes, he was more formal than he had ever been. The underside of the shawl was a deep indigo with flecks of silver to catch the light, complementing the same colors of Obi-Wan’s suit and intricate jewelry. Anakin was immensely grateful for the silk inner lining of his velvet pants, learning it was like heaven against skin. 

“Queen Neeyutnee,” Obi-Wan bowed, taking her outstretched hand and kissing it. “Senator Amidala,” Obi-Wan smiled brightly at her. 

“Senator Kenobi, who is your guest?” The queen motioned to Anakin who was standing just behind Obi-Wan, hands clasped behind his back. 

Anakin came forward to be introduced, flinching slightly as a hand came to rest on his lower back in a show of affection. 

“This is my date, Anik. He’s a bit shy as he’s not used to the limelight and politics, but I’m pleased to have him with me.”

“Your majesty. Senator.” Anakin bowed in respect before standing upright again, trying to relax his posture though the strange weight of Obi-Wan’s hand was all too apparent. How long had it been since someone touched him with such grace?

“Your bags will be brought to your room by the Queen’s staff,” Senator Amidala motioned for them to walk with her as the queen remained behind to greet the remaining guests. 

“How did he do?” Obi-Wan whispered once they seemed to be out of earshot. “Does he pass well enough?”

“Besides myself, Bail, and the few others who know his assignment, he’s fairly unrecognizable,” Padmé replied, voice equally as low. “To the people that matter, he’s going to simply look like another guest.”

“Wait, you two didn’t think about this-”

“Now announcing the arrival of Senator Bail Organa from the Alderaan System,” the overhead speaker blared from the landing pad. 

“I’ve got to greet Bail,” Padmé said as she turned to leave. “Oh, and, I apologize for your room arrangement. There was really nothing I could do.”

“Padmé, wait!” Anakin turned to Obi-Wan as she fled, arms crossed. “You really didn’t think this through? How did you get the Council to agree to a half-thought out plan?”

“I’m a senator,” Obi-Wan placed his hand through Anakin’s crossed arm and let it rest in the crook. “I’m good at negotiating, getting what I want, and occasionally banthashitting my way through the rest of it.”

“You can’t just do that with  _ my _ Council!” Anakin remarked through his teeth.

“You’re here, aren’t you?” Obi-Wan smirked, the familiar tilt of his head and lifted eyebrows easing some of Anakin’s frustrations. “Seems I did a fantastic job at negotiations, didn’t I?”

Anakin grumbled his disapproval, though he knew if he had planned this it would probably have just as many holes. But he liked to think it would be a fraction more thorough. Slowly, as he accepted that yes, this was as good as Obi-Wan’s ridiculous plan would get, he let the anger slide from his form. He could level with Obi-Wan being a fabulous negotiator, but a less than ideal planner. 

The villa was gorgeous, extending through a large portion of the city center, hosting all the visiting senators. Most had accepted their invitations, but more than a few had seemed to decline as Anakin didn’t see their familiar faces in the crowd. At least he could see Riyo Chuchi, and Satine Kryze, besides Padmé who he already knew was here. Everyone seemed content, if not elated, to be speaking with each other as they waited for room keys and to be ushered to their suites. 

Anakin leaned up against the nearest wall, observing all the people and categorizing who had been enemies with Obi-Wan previously. No use being in the middle of the crowd, and besides, the body heat would be insufferable. Without the familiar weight of his lightsaber clipped to his side, Anakin felt far too vulnerable. 

How did the Council expect him to keep Obi-Wan safe with nothing but his bare hands and the Force? Lightside intimidation only went so far before the darkness crept in. And Anakin wouldn’t allow himself to touch the dark again. 

“Senator Kenobi?” A woman called from the front of the room. “Please, follow me.”

Anakin and Obi-Wan locked gazes as they made their way through the crowd, eventually meeting the kind woman who placed their room keys in their hands. Seeing a gold, durasteel key instantly made Anakin worry, thinking how horrible of a safety feature traditional doors with locks would be instead of the far safer durasteel and control pad. 

“Your bags have been brought to your suite already,” the woman smiled, motioning for them to follow.

Anakin waited for Obi-Wan to walk in front of him as always, watching his back and surroundings at all points. But Obi-Wan simply nudged his head forward, motioning for Anakin to walk first. His distress flared again, worried about how silly it would be to have him, the Jedi protector, walk in front. 

“Come on, darling,” Obi-Wan smiled, lightly grabbing Anakin’s arm and walking beside him. “Let’s see if Naboo accommodates their guests as well as Senator Amidala claims.”

As they walked, Anakin could feel his cheeks flush in embarrassment. It worsened when Obi-Wan’s hand settled against his lower back again, this time a moment too long, as if it were meant to be dragged into something more. But he simply brushed the act off as Obi-Wan’s good acting, making it seem that he really did care for Anakin as more than just a protector. It made sense.

It was all just an act. Anakin needed to learn how to play along. 

He reached out and clasped Obi-Wan’s hand, intertwining their fingers and nuzzling closer to him on their next steps, arms brushing as they walked. Obi-Wan looked up at him in surprise before glancing down at their hands. Anakin smiled at him again, hoping it came across as  _ I can play long just as well _ , but the blush that creeped across Obi-Wan’s face had him questioning if his conclusion really was the right one. 

Since when did this strong, level-headed Senator he had come to know over a year suddenly have trouble hiding his emotions? 

Before he even had time to consider the question, they had reached their suite. Obi-Wan waved his keychain over a panel on the wall, the door sliding open much to Anakin’s relief. Durasteel. Not wood. 

“The key is merely decoration,” Obi-Wan smirked. “It’s nice sometimes to believe we live apart from a high technological world. Just for a moment.”

The second Anakin crossed the threshold to their suite he dropped Obi-Wan’s hand, rubbing the wrist of his mechno-hand, as if it could still possibly be pained. Some habits just never died, like the way he never stopped fiddling with his robes when he was nervous. 

Naboo truly knew how to create exquisite accommodations. Huge, floor to ceiling windows lined the far side of the suite, embroidered curtains hanging from them, along with a glass door that led out onto a private patio overlooking the city. The fresher had a grand turquoise and marble shower, with an exquisite bathtub to match. Anakin had never been somewhere so luxurious. 

Everything had a touch of Naboo, from the shoe rack just inside the walk-in closet, where their clothes were already hanging neatly for them to wear, to the small kitchenette for them to keep snacks and drinks. Even the sheets on their bed were as luxurious as the decor, a lovely green to them and as fluffy to the touch as Anakin imagined clouds would feel. 

“Oh, uhm,” Obi-Wan sounded flustered, clearing his throat. “I can take the floor for the night. I wasn’t aware-”

“Why would you take the floor?” Anakin asked until it finally hit him. The sheets he was touching. The softness under his hand. 

There was only one bed. 

“Oh!” Anakin exclaimed, backing away from it as if somehow it might attack him. “No, please. I’m assigned to you, I will take the floor. It’s really no problem I’m used-”

“No, Anakin. It  _ is _ a problem. I can just-”

“Absolutely not! I will not allow someone as important-”

“And I will not allow someone as important as  _ you _ to-”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “How do you expect to protect me with sore muscles, a bad back, and a poor night’s sleep dreaming on the hardwood floor?”

“And how do I expect you to be on your best senatorial behavior and keep my cover if you’re grumpy?” Anakin countered, crossing his arms and tugging at the edges of his outfit. 

They both stared at each other for a long time, Obi-Wan tapping his toe in annoyance while Anakin stood motionless. It seemed endless, the wait for one of them to break when neither were trained to do so. Butting heads like this had made their first few months together abysmal. 

Everything was up for debate at the beginning, from which route Obi-Wan would be taking for appearances to Anakin’s stay at his residence when applicable. Anakin knew he loved seeing people and letting himself be known to who he represented, but if it wasn’t the  _ biggest _ safety hazard as well.

While technically Anakin staying in Obi-Wan’s space on Stewjon shouldn’t have been such an imposition to him, Anakin hadn’t taken well to it. Obi-Wan was constantly bringing him soft pajama pants to change into and encouraging him to make himself at home.

Of course, there had been the issue of Obi-Wan needing to follow an  _ actual _ intinerary, along with remembering to update Anakin on it. Frequently. It wasn’t easy trying to track Obi-Wan down when he’d wander off without warning, but eventually, they found a way to make it work. 

“I need to get changed for tonight,” Anakin managed out after a while, avoiding the conversation. “My outfit is a bit too complex and, of course, there’s the makeup portion of it all."

“Would you like me to get Padmé?” Obi-Wan asked with a horrible sense of caution.

“No, that’s okay,” Anakin replied, watching Obi-Wan turn to dig through his bags near their single armchair. “Your makeup team showed me how to do everything. I don’t have eyeliner in any of the looks, so I’m safe from that, thankfully. I just need to try blending this foundation thing to my face. Cover my scars.”

“Why?” Obi-Wan laughed before Anakin saw his posture go rigid again, clearing his throat. “I just think that people’s imperfections make them who they are.”

“They wanted me to look less like a warrior,” Anakin walked over to his luggage, pulling out the small black makeup bag. “Said something about them being too intimidating.” 

“Well, if anyone says anything, they’ll have to go through me. I think you look handsome with them.” 

A heavy moment settled between them, the air suddenly thick and uncomfortable with the comment. Obi-Wan had stood up for him on numerous occasions, but this felt different in a way Anakin couldn’t place. 

“I thought everyone had to go through me though?” Anakin tried to joke, thankfully breaking the tension. 

“Yes, always through you first,” Obi-Wan chuckled back, a small bag in his hand and working his way toward their fresher. “The trip here was exhausting. I’m going to clean up a bit before getting changed, if that’s alright with you?

“Yeah, go- go right ahead,” Anakin stuttered, watching Obi-Wan walk into their shared fresher and slide the door shut. Something more felt as if it had been closed behind that door, but then again, he shouldn’t be letting it near in the first place. 

Anakin walked into their luxurious closet, letting his hand slide over the beautiful fabrics of the outfits chosen for the week. He let his fingers enjoy the different textures of each piece, having never felt such opulence in his lifetime. All it took was a new wardrobe for him to realize how accustomed he had become to the same rough fabric of his tunics and, previously, the dirty white shirt of his slave past. 

His hand fell on the forest green jumpsuit made for opening night, tailored to match Obi-Wan’s outfit hanging on the opposite rack. Anakin had yet to see what he was planning on wearing, his outfits tucked away in individual suit bags, but he was positive the wardrobe team would make him look radiant. 

The top was confusing to say the least, with multiple cutouts making it difficult for Anakin to figure out exactly where his arms went. Slipping the soft bottoms up over his thighs was the easy part, but eventually, he figured out the correct cutouts for his arms and pushed his wrists through, letting the soft chiffon loops sit just above his elbows. 

A floor-length mirror tucked against the far side of the wall helped him adjust his outfit, untangling the sleeves and laying the sheer color flat against his neck, the straps of it coming to lay across the top of his chest. The front opened to a large diamond, letting Anakin’s chest stay open to the air, with the back mimicking the front. 

It would have been nice if the wardrobe team had taken Anakin’s new prosthetic into consideration when constructing the outfits. He reached behind his neck to try and clasp the three small, fabric buttons of the collar and found himself growing frustrated at his inability to do so. The new hand didn’t have the fine motor functioning he had created on his other. 

A knock at the entry to the closet brought Anakin out of his frustrations.

“Anakin, are you ok in there?” Obi-Wan’s kind voice came through the door. “You’ve been in there for a while, and I don’t want us to be late.”

“I’m fine,” Anakin answered through his teeth, trying to get the buttons still. 

“Can I help? I’m sure the girls didn’t take your lack of patience with closures into consideration,” he laughed again. 

Anakin pushed out with the Force, opening the door to see Obi-Wan standing there in a plush bath towel, hair askew from the shower and tiny water droplets caught in his beard. He looked so serene, comfortable after his shower, smiling up at Anakin who still had his hands behind him, arms lifted up on either side of his head. 

“Buttons?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin noticed how his eyes diverged from his face though, roaming over his frame.

“How do your designers expect me and my hand to work around these kinds of clasps,” Anakin grunted out.

“Here, let me help.”

Reluctantly, Anakin relinquished his hold on the collar, setting his hands down to his side as Obi-Wan’s came up to the back of his neck, pulling the three small buttons of the collar through their elastic loops. As he finished, Anakin felt Obi-Wan’s fingertips lightly graze the exposed muscle of his back before Anakin turned toward him.

Obi-Wan smiled softly at him again, adjusting Anakin’s outfit so it laid properly, pulling the waistline down so the shirt sat cleanly against his torso. The gold undershirt, filled with intricate beaded designs, shimmered under the overhead lights and complimented the forest green beautifully. Obi-Wan helped move the chiffon loops around Anakin’s arms until they sat properly, letting the long drapes cascade from his arms into a pseudo-cape next to him.

“You look stunning,” Obi-Wan breathed out. 

“Thank you,” Anakin nodded, trying to find the best way to stand, feeling vulnerable without his tunics. 

“The fresher is all yours. I’m going to get changed now unless you need anything else?”

Anakin nodded politely, feeling the air shift again as he walked out of the closet toward the steamy fresher. Before entering he took a few walking laps around their suite, trying to adjust to the weight of the chiffon dragging behind him and the restrictiveness of the material against his skin. At least the pants were wider so he didn’t have to worry too much, but this was far more skin than he was used to showing.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin called from their bedroom. “Do you know where they set the jewelry bag? I need the cuff for my arm.”

“In here,” Obi-Wan called back. Anakin slid open the closet door, watching Obi-Wan button the last part of his shirt. It was the same green of Anakin’s jumpsuit, enhancing the red tones of his beard and hair even more. It complimented his features nicely, as if green might have been the color of his eyes in another lifetime. Anakin would always crave the blue though. 

“Top shelf,” Obi-Wan nodded toward it with his head, working on smoothing and tucking his shirt into his pants. Anakin glanced away quickly, hoping Obi-Wan didn’t see the warmth that flooded his face from noticing how loose Obi-Wan’spants sat unbuttoned on his hips. 

Anakin reached for the bag with his mechno-arm before reconsidering, using his flesh hand to ensure the heavy bag didn’t topple to the floor. He dug the wide snake cuff out from the various others inside, clasping it around the point where his arm met his prosthetic. Staring at it, he could almost imagine it was his real arm again. 

It almost looked like  _ him _ . The only tell were the freckles being off, but it was so close that if he stared at it, no touching, no moving, but just stared hard enough, it was almost flesh and blood instead of wires and machine. 

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked calmly, coming to stand next to him.

“Sorry,” Anakin jolted himself out of his thoughts, not knowing how long he had stared at his arm, zoning off into a life where he didn’t have a prosthetic. He didn’t miss the worry on Obi-Wan’s face. “Just admiring the cuff. It’s gorgeous.”

“Indeed it is,” Obi-Wan seemed quizzical about his response, gauging Anakin carefully. “Here, come stand next to me in the mirror. We can see how we look together.”

If Anakin had believed gods existed, certainly him and Obi-Wan would have ruled the forests of the galaxy. Anakin hadn’t put on his full makeup yet, but seeing himself without his scar was different. Mostly though, he was entranced by the beauty staring back at him in the mirror; of Obi-Wan’s golden coat matching Anakin’s undershirt. Every inch of his suit was hand-beaded, shifting between splendid golds and subtle brass. 

“You look stunning, Anakin,” Obi-Wan smiled warmly at their reflections. “I think you’ll be the most gorgeous person of the night.”

A small smattering of something beautiful hit Anakin’s chest unexpectedly. Happiness? Thankfulness? Elation? All he knew was he hadn’t felt it before, and it scared him, forcing him to retreat back and away from Obi-Wan.

“I’m here for protection, not a fashion statement.” Anakin saw the downturn of Obi-Wan’s eyes and the way his shoulders slumped before adding, “Thank you though. I’m... I’m happy you like what I chose.”

Anakin returned to the fresher, trying his best not to feel guilty about Obi-Wan’s reaction by distracting himself with the routine he had been given. After adding a light layer of foundation, and dabbing gold glitter to the peaks of his cheekbones, he was ready for the night. Before leaving the fresher, he practiced how to introduce himself as Anik, or at least how to smile like he was excited to be there. 

_ You can do it. Just relax _ , Anakin reminded himself in the mirror.

Thankfully, he had requested flats for almost all of his outfits, slipping into a pair of comfortable golden sandals as Obi-Wan laced up his leather shoes and stood before him. 

“Stand up straight, Anakin, don’t slouch,” Obi-Wan brushed his hand up Anakin’s back once he stood, pushing between his shoulder blades lightly. “Chin up. You’re practically royalty now.”

“I’m a Jedi still, thank you,” Anakin quipped, though he let a small smile turn up the corners of his mouth.

“Then act like it,” Obi-Wan remarked back, resting his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “Come on,  _ Jedi protector, _ don’t you want to keep me safe?”

“Well of course,  _ dear Senator _ . I wouldn’t be taking to my mission well if I didn’t,” Anakin tried his best to contain his laughter. The second Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s hand, placing it in the crook of his bent arm, Anakin’s laughter suddenly died in his throat.

“Relax,” Obi-Wan whispered. “Just be yourself. It’s enough for me, it will be more than enough for them.”

“But how do you-” Anakin swallowed past the lump in his throat, looking very much like an animal caught in speeder lights.

“I just know… You’re Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, _ the Hero With No Fear _ . There’s no possibility in the world that a little party could scare such a heroic man.”

The brief walk down to the ballroom was much faster than Anakin wanted. He could hear the roar of the party before seeing the sea of people pacing the stone and marble room. Vines grew up the walls of the interior, reaching toward the open rooftop. Sunset was just beyond these walls, washing the room in shadows and strokes of pinks and purples. 

On the far side was a bar with a few senators and their guests congregating for drinks and pleasantries. Throughout the room were hightops and tables for more intimate discussions, or, of course, shady corners for darker discussions. In the center of the room sat an opulent fountain, the spray of the water creating a calm backdrop to the noise of the patrons. 

Anakin felt ridiculous amongst the room of high brow politicians that never batted an eye toward his childhood suffering as a slave. The sight of their luxuries left a horrible knot in his stomach that Obi-Wan seemed to notice, the grip on his hand tightening in understanding.

He followed Obi-Wan’s lead through the crowd, trying to distract himself by cataloging all the faces he knew in the room. Occasionally, Obi-Wan would lean in and tell him names of people to watch for, specifically the Banking Clan whose disapproval with Obi-Wan’s latest movement in the Senate was quite evident.

“They’re not terribly fond of democratic solutions,” Obi-Wan whispered in his ear with a small chuckle that knocked through Anakin’s ribs. Knowing Obi-Wan was relaxed allowed Anakin’s nerves to calm.

They made their way over to the bar, and Obi-Wan ordered something for the both of them. Anakin held the stem of his glass gently, holding the contents up to light as if somehow it would reveal a long lost secret.

“It’s a Desert Bloom, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said as they moved away from the bar toward the exterior of the crowd. “Nothing heavy, just sweet. I thought it was fitting.”

“Desert Bloom. Very funny,” Anakin took a sip, smiling at the few bubbles that popped in his mouth and the flower petals floating across the top “Thank you.”

“Senator Kenobi,” a very familiar voice came through the crowd.

Bail and Breha stepped past a group of others conversing, both dressed in a beautiful shade of blue-gray. Breha wore her stunning blue and orange head gown, making sure the colors of her planet were well-represented. 

“Senator Organa,” Obi-Wan beamed, reaching his hand out to shake Bail’s. 

“I see you’ve brought Anik with you,” Bail smiled at Anakin with a quick wink. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You as well, Senator Organa,” Anakin bowed his head, looking over to Breha, hoping Obi-Wan would say something to introduce them. 

“You know my wife?” Bail finally spoke, extending his arms toward her as she curtsied.

“Breha Organa,” she smiled, her voice soothing as a morning sunrise. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Ana- I mean, Anik. I have heard wonderful things about you from Senator Kenobi.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Anakin bowed again. 

Anakin copied many of Bail’s mannerisms toward Breha, trying his best to be pleasantly affectionate to Obi-Wan. Eventually Breha let it be known that he was not bound to Obi-Wan, extending her arm for him to take as they walked away, leaving them to more important matters than socialization. 

“You’re doing wonderfully,” Breha whispered to Anakin as they walked to the fountain in the middle of the room. “Try to be less stiff. You need to act as if you love Obi-Wan.”

“Acting in love is a bit difficult for-” Anakin lowered his voice. “You know, someone of  _ my _ profession.”

“Try compassionate then,” Breha sat on the edge of the fountain, motioning for Anakin to sit with her. She clasped Anakin’s mechno-hand between her palms. “I know you believe compassion to be at the center of your Code. So, don’t consider it love tonight. Consider it compassion, happiness, empathy. Many of them carry the same qualities as love, just under different names.”

“You say that as if I don’t care for him at all,” he teased, taking a long sip of his drink to relax his nerves. “I care more than you know.” 

Anakin knew he cared far more than he should. It poured out in all the small gestures over the year, doing more than his mission necessitated. From surprising Obi-Wan with his favorite tea at the market, to being more than pleasant company at the end of long, demanding days. Anakin knew he’d do anything for Obi-Wan, so long as he asked. So long as he stayed by Anakin’s side. 

“Then show him,” Breha smiled warmly at him and gave his hand a small pat. “You’re not a Jedi here. You’re Anik, and you’re more than free to show him you-”

“I don’t- woah, Breha, no- not like that. I just… care.”

“Of course,” Breha looked off into the distance with mischief on her face. _ “Care.” _

They stayed until Anakin finished his drink, keeping a careful eye on the room and Obi-Wan. As the crowd started to thicken with more people Anakin decided to return to his side with Breha, afraid of losing Obi-Wan to the crowd. 

“I best get you back to Bail,” Anakin smiled, standing and extending a hand to Breha to help her up. “I only need one senator breathing down my neck this week.”

“I suppose so,” she laughed, taking Anakin’s hand.

“There you are,” Obi-Wan grinned as they approached. His hair was slightly out of place and whatever fear he held melted from his features as Anakin approached. “I was wondering where Breha had taken you. She’s known to be such a partier.”

Their small group’s banter reminded Anakin a lot of the same trouble he and Ahsoka would get into at the temple. He missed his Padawan dearly, but at least the scolding Bail gave as Obi-Wan winked to Breha warmed his heart. It shouldn’t have, but there was a small sense of  _ home _ here, and he knew there was a deep sincerity behind it all. 

Truly, it was nice to see Obi-Wan relaxed. 

The rest of the night went smoothly, Anakin keeping a cautious eye on the Separatists around the room and their proximity to Obi-Wan. It seemed negotiations were off to a poor start, the Banking Clan asking for more than they would be allowed. Anakin had been near Obi-Wan’s side long enough to tell when he was willing to give, and when he wanted to take. 

The best part of the night was seeing Obi-Wan after more than a few drinks. He was not incoherently drunk by any means, but he was far more touchy with Anakin. His hand consistently found a place against Anakin’s lower back, his thumb brushing up against the bare skin there. At one point he even fully rested his head on Anakin’s shoulder, making him flinch at the feeling of someone there who wasn’t Ahsoka. 

Obi-Wan’s hair was soft against his skin, the shorter strands of his beard tickling him. He could feel Obi-Wan’s smile as he laughed, sitting together on the edge of the fountain. The movement, the physical confirmation that Anakin gave him such joy, lifted him higher than the Force ever could. But as the night went on he could tell Obi-Wan was growing tired, and Anakin would have to call it a night as Obi-Wan never would when he was enjoying himself. 

He was always one to wring every last drop out of a social event that he could. 

Standing, Obi-Wan offered his hand to help Anakin up, lifting his hand to kiss Anakin’s knuckles in a blatant show of affection to all who were watching. The small, intimate touches all night were fine, but this was the first open show of affection Obi-Wan had given. 

Anakin felt the small tendrils of it reach out from the pinpoint of the kiss, as if vines could climb from where Obi-Wan’s lips just were, wrapping up his arm and burying into the depths of his calloused heart. 

What was he doing allowing himself this? This wasn’t a love story, Anakin chastised himself. This was a mission, and Obi-Wan was simply doing his part. But even that argument was hitting against Kamino’s rocky waves on their first night.

“We should retire for the night,” Obi-Wan announced, tucking Anakin’s arm into the crook of his.

Obi-Wan said his polite farewells to those around him as walked Anakin back to their suite. His feet hurt from the straps of the sandals digging into his skin, and in that moment he reminded himself never to complain about Jedi boots again. The chill of the hallways sent a shiver down his spine, unused to feeling the breeze against so much skin. He noticed Obi-Wan shift slightly, as if to offer his jacket before reconsidering. 

They both flopped down on their bed in unison, little care given to the fact that they were less than an arm's reach away. Something caught Obi-Wan’s attention, making him giggle into space between them. 

Anakin moved to sit at the edge of their bed, facing away from Obi-Wan as he peeled his shoes off. Then, he tried his best to undo the buttons on his collar, only to fail again as it seemed removing them was going to be more difficult than getting them on had been.

“Let me help,” Obi-Wan breathed into the dim light of their room.

Anakin felt the bed shift behind him as Obi-Wan moved across it to reach him, and time seemingly slowed. Eventually, he felt cool fingertips graze the back of his neck, pushing his dirty blonde curls to the side to reach the collar. The only noise he could hear was Obi-Wan’s delicate breathing and the pulse of his own heart in his ears. Everything came to the pinpoint of Obi-Wan’s fingers against the soft skin of his neck. 

Finally he felt the fabric give, knowing the buttons were undone and he could breathe without the scratch of fabric against his neck. He felt Obi-Wan’s hand slide gently underneath the collar, pulling it apart further. It was gentle, as if he somehow knew Anakin would flee. And the moment Anakin began to sink into the feeling, wanting to lean back against Obi-Wan’s chest, flee was exactly what he did. 

“I need to get changed,” Anakin said, standing up too quickly. The ghost of Obi-Wan’s hand left an imprint on his back, the small electricity of touch staying static against him.

“Of course,” Obi-Wan sounded disheartened as ever, rolling off the edge of the bed and walking to find his own baggage of sleepwear. “Of course.”

The two men both slept on their respective sides of the bed, facing away from each other and clutching the edges. Anakin could sleep just about anywhere, but he felt the bed shift every so often from what he assumed was Obi-Wan trying to find a comfortable way to sleep without crossing their unspoken boundary line. 

Morning came beautifully and all too quickly, sunlight streaming in through the large glass windows. Blearily opening his eyes, Anakin found Obi-Wan, still asleep, now facing him. They had gravitated towards each other in the middle of the night, their hands resting together against the soft pillow at the center of the bed. 

Anakin curled his hand gently around Obi-Wan’s, letting himself feel the curve of his palm and watch the relaxed posture it held during sleep. There was a flutter of endearment in his chest at seeing Obi-Wan so calm, and something deep in his soul whispered for him to stay. But after more than a moment, much less than he longed for, Anakin pulled himself from bed to meditate. 

No use in admiring the way Obi-Wan’s hair gently fell over his face in sleep, or the way he curled in on himself.

No use in memorizing the soft rise and fall of his chest.

No use in allowing himself to believe that Obi-Wan reached for him as he left. 

Anakin closed his eyes, sitting cross-legged on the patio, letting the warmth of the early sunlight sink into his skin. The Force would always be his strength, and he needed the strength to search through whatever he allowed himself to feel yesterday. 

In the distance he could hear a door open and close, knowing it was simply Obi-Wan going through his morning routine. There was a calm familiarity in knowing Obi-Wan this well, something that came from those months they were forced to spend together on Stewjon.

Though he was shocked out of his meditation when he smelled food instead of hearing the sounds of running water. Warm food. 

“Good morning, Anakin,” Obi-Wan’s voice was as graceful as the morning breeze; light as the sunshine on Anakin’s skin. 

The Jedi blinked his eyes open slowly, coming out of his meditation to see Obi-Wan in his pajamas, holding a plate of food with another placed on the ground before Anakin. Obi-Wan came to sit next to him, mimicking his stance and holding out a fork for him. 

“Thought you would be hungry, so I ran down to the lobby and grabbed us a bite to eat. Don’t worry, no one was around. I’m sure most of the other guests won’t be awake until sun _ down _ rather than sunup.”

A small laugh bubbled between them, knowing that most of the party-goers were trying to sleep off hangovers as best as possible, not wanting to drink the horrific elixir. While it took away any horrid post-drinking symptoms, it tasted like acid.

“You didn’t want to call for breakfast to be brought here?” Anakin asked around a mouthful of food.

“Well, you see,” Obi-Wan started with a smirk. “You’re always serving me, I figured it was time to repay the favor.”

“Oh, I see,” Anakin returned the smirk. “You’re going to have to start bringing me a lot more food if you’re trying to get even.”

Anakin shifted, trying to stretch out his muscles that had gone stiff during meditation. He dangled one foot through the railing of the patio, finishing his breakfast while watching Obi-Wan move to sit in the sunchair. The casual air between them was new, their first time being equals, existing together, without Anakin needing to be a studious Jedi. 

“Why me?” Anakin asked, setting his empty plate down. “You could have chosen another Jedi, one far less noticeable, and I could have stayed at the lake house. Seeing how last night went, I don’t see a true threat in sight.”

“I like your company,” Obi-Wan offered as an answer, shrugging a bit as he finished his own plate. “I think you’re  _ cool _ , as the younglings would say. Or maybe it’s the fact that you’ve been in my company for a year now, yet I still don’t know you as well as I’d hoped.”

“Oh, is that so? Haven’t done your research on me? I’d have thought you would have wanted to know an awful lot about me before the assignment.”

“Well, when I’m assigned a Jedi as unpredictable as you,” Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow at him, attempting to hide the laughter that Anakin could tell was begging to make its presence known. “Makes it a bit more difficult”

“Rude.”

“Never said senators were polite, did I?” Obi-Wan got up, grabbing Anakin's plate from the floor and disappearing back inside. “Now come on. I’d love a walk around town, and I’m certain my Jedi protector wouldn’t dare let me go alone.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that at the end of this there is some drunken smut. It should be fairly apparent when it occurs so feel free to just skip to the end of the chapter.

Their walk together was peaceful as they took in all the sights of Theed’s business district. Anakin enjoyed watching the kids playing in the street, remembering how often he’d done the same before Master Qui-Gon found him. The game was different, but they all came from the same limitless imagination. 

Anakin rambled on and on, sharing stories from life at the Temple and his sometimes harrowing missions. But he also finally had time to ask Obi-Wan all the questions he felt he couldn’t while on duty, like how Obi-Wan had a Coruscanti accent instead of a Stewjonian one. Obi-Wan’s answer was a vague ‘ _ my time at the Temple must have done it,’ _ making Anakin chuckle knowing he had inflections of the same accent in his voice on occasion. 

“How did you become a senator anyway?” Anakin asked abruptly. “If you’re not selected as a Padawan, or assigned, you’re supposed to… you know, they send you to other places that need Force sensitives.”

“I was sent away. Did a while with the Agricorps, but then both of my parents died suddenly, as you know. Stewjon doesn’t have protocols for when both senators are suddenly unable to hold office, so they did the next best thing they could think of and brought me home to serve as acting senator until the next mandated election. I suppose they liked me so much that I got to stay on.”

“Isn’t that a bit like what the Chancellor is doing though?” Anakin asked, knowing it was a topic better left alone. 

“Not exactly. Stewjon doesn’t have term limits, but I am still elected in during our bi-annual voting process. I haven’t declared any laws or created something to stay in office. My people just… seem to like me.”

“Well, aren’t you narcissistic,” Anakin rolled his eyes as Obi-Wan shoved his shoulder, making them both huff out a short burst of laughter. 

“I think it’s time to be heading back,” Obi-Wan said, standing again and offering his hand for Anakin to take. 

“You’re not going to kiss it again, are you?” Anakin cocked an eyebrow at the gesture. 

“Would it be so bad if I did?” Anakin swore he caught a glimmer of a dare behind Obi-Wan’s words, but he couldn’t quite unravel the intention behind it. 

The walk back to their suite was brief, as they both realized they were going to be more than a little late to tonight’s events if they didn’t hurry. Thankfully, tonight’s outfit was much easier for Anakin to get himself into. The soft, black velvet pants were also far more comfortable than last night’s outfit. He even had pockets to conceal his horrid habit of balling his hands into fists when he was irritated, the one true tell of his emotions. 

His top was a work of art; another high collar that clasped at the front this time adored again in gold. The black velvet came down his chest in a strong outline, another front triangle cut out, like the suits warriors would wear countless centuries before them. Short caps came over his shoulder that helped hold down the black cape extending from the back. Most beautifully, the entire piece was adorned in golden flames and feathers. A beautiful phoenix, Stewjon’s prized bird, and what Anakin would only assume to be other symbols of the planet, were embroidered across the entire piece. The phoenix’s tail feathers flicked across the chest while the bird itself glowed brightly against Anakin’s back. 

The sheer sleeves leading down his arms to black wrist cuffs meant Anakin didn’t have to worry about hiding the line of his prosthetic. The downside was Anakin having to expose his chest to the cold night air again. He made a mental note to ask the wardrobe ladies about it if there was ever a next time. 

“It’s strange seeing you in my homeworld’s symbols,” Obi-Wan smiled, adjusting the shoulder of Anakin’s outfit as he came into their closet. 

“That hardly seems like a compliment.”

“No, it is… They suit you nicely,” Obi-Wan turned from him again, picking out his outfit with a soft sigh. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan were a matching set walking to tonight’s events: a pair of phoenixes for all to stare at. The black and gold of their ensembles stood out against the soft pastels that the crowd seemed to have chosen for the night. 

Padmé was the first to greet the pair, curtsying politely when she approached. Obi-Wan introduced Anakin, everyone faking as if they had never met, before Padmé introduced Sabé, who she had brought for the night. 

“You look stunning,” Padmé smiled warmly at both of them, barely containing her excitement. What she could have possibly been excited about, Anakin could not for the Force of him figure out. 

“Well, Senator Kenobi here is an outfit stealer, so I’d say I’m the only one that looks nice tonight,” Anakin joked as he leaned against Obi-Wan in a show of affection that he hoped was believable. 

“You really are the star of the night,” Padmé smiled, darting her eyes over to Obi-Wan. 

Anakin could tell something was happening between the two of them, but he couldn’t entirely figure it out. Did… Did Padmé like Obi-Wan? Was this some strange way to get them both in the same room together to flirt?

He moved away from Obi-Wan just slightly, letting go of his hand and standing next to him awkwardly. After a moment of Padmé looking at him, still just as strangely as earlier, he tucked his hand in his pocket, digging his nails into his palms where no one could see.. 

“Seems your wardrobe team has done a fabulous job making Anik look so sleek,” Padmé said with a bit too much force behind her words. 

“Yeah… Oh, yes, of course. Anik, your outfit looks exquisite,” Obi-Wan smiled. 

The air was thick with tension, and Anakin was circling his mind trying to figure it out. Had both of them not known him for years? Especially Padmé who was one of the first friends Anakin ever made. Why was everyone acting so strangely?

Anakin hadn’t quite figured it out before Senator Gunary approached Obi-Wan. Alone. 

“Obi-Wan, what’s he-” Anakin started before quickly closing his mouth, hoping Senator Gunray didn’t hear. 

“Senator Kenobi.” Disdain dripped from Gunray’s voice and made the hair on Anakin’s arms stand in warning. 

Anakin reflexively reached back out to Obi-Wan, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers almost defensively. How this had become instinct, Anakin didn’t know, but he shoved the thought to the back of his mind. Right now, he wanted to make two things clear:

One, that Senator Gunray knew Obi-Wan was  _ his _ and no one else's. 

Two, that Senator Gunray didn’t lay a single hand or blaster bolt on Obi-Wan. 

The protectiveness washing over Anakin was laced with hints of something  _ more. _ A demand from his instincts that he made sure everyone knew Obi-Wan could not, and would not, be taken from him. He tried to convince himself it was for the mission, but the excuse died the harder he tried to believe it. After all, once the mission was complete, Anakin wouldn’t matter to Obi-Wan anymore. 

...Right?

“Senator Gunray,” Obi-Wan tilted his head in respect, moving to position himself next to Anakin rather than behind. Anakin stared down at where Obi-Wan decided to lay his other hand against Anakin’s bicep, trying not to twitch at the touch. “I don’t believe you’ve met my date. This is Anik.”

“A pleasure,” Gunray bowed to him with the respect allowed to Anakin, which didn’t seem to be much. “It’s an honor to be standing next to someone so esteemed as Senator Kenobi.”

“Indeed it is,” Anakin smiled, trying to mimic many of the same mannerisms Obi-Wan gave to those he disliked without revealing his true disdain. “It’s been wonderful standing by Senator Kenobi’s side so far, and I’m sure he’ll continue making it great.” 

Anakin almost vomited from his own feigned politeness. 

“I was hoping perhaps you would allow me ten minutes or so of your dear Senator’s time so we may discuss peace without prying ears?” 

Obi-Wan leaned over to Anakin, kissing his shoulder and giving his hand a quick squeeze before letting go.  _ No, this is not safe,  _ Anakin thought, fearful that Obi-Wan was willing to leave his side for someone that they were technically still at war with. 

“I’m sure Anik here will be fine for at least ten minutes. Come get me if you get too lonely, ok dearest?” 

From the way Obi-Wan looked at him, kissed his shoulder, squeezed his hand, and now called him dearest, Anakin almost felt faint. Obi-Wan had truly gotten into character; Anakin himself could almost believe he truly loved him.

Anakin stood as though his feet were suddenly locked to his spot on the floor, watching Obi-Wan stroll away with Senator Gunray. He had one hand tucked under his own elbow, supporting his other hand that had started stroking his beard. A nervous and contemplative habit that Anakin had noticed early on. 

“You do see he’s in love with you, right?” Padmé said, coming to stand next to Anakin, Sabé on his other side. 

“What are you talking about?” Anakin scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his waist. “He’s just acting so that-”

“No one acts at love that well, _ Anik _ ,” Sabé interrupted, staring Anakin down. “You can’t pretend. At some base level, there’s always a bit of truth.”

Anakin had little to say back, resigning to stay quiet and let the girls fill the air with chatter he only half-listened to. His mind was far too preoccupied with ensuring Obi-Wan didn’t leave his sight and trying to monitor all of Senator Gunray’s small movements. 

He silently cursed the Council and Senate again for leaving him defenseless. What logic was that? If peace negotiations escalated, there wouldn’t be anything but the Force for Anakin to rely on. While training dictated that the Force  _ should _ be the sole source of a Jedi’s strength, Anakin always felt better with the safety net of a weapon at his side. 

“Stop worrying so much,” Padmé said, pulling Anakin from his thoughts. “He’s perfectly fine.”

“You say that,” Anakin grumbled through his teeth. “And yet he happens to be conversing with your enemy.”

“Senator Gunray won’t hurt anyone, not here,” Sabé chimed in.

“Exactly,” Padmé continued. “This is far too public. And Obi-Wan doesn’t have a drink, so there’s no way to poison or harm him unless something was placed on him.”

“And if you think something was put on him you can always  _ thoroughly _ check him over later,” Sabé giggled, smiling as Padmé joined in.

“That’s not funny,” Anakin glared at them. “I’m starting to think you put us in that suite on purpose now,  _ Senator Amidala _ .”

“I did not,” Padmé argued back. “I happened to schedule you too late thanks to our dear  _ Senator Kenobi’s _ procrastination on whether or not you should come at all. There were only couple’s suites left.”

“You could have changed it!”

“Not without causing suspicion. What did you want me to say? ‘Oh yes Senator Kenobi needs to have a two bedroom suite now due to the fact that his date, who he’s still happily in love with and adores with every moment, refuses to sleep in the same bed as him.’ Does that sound like a good excuse to you?”

“Fine,” Anakin huffed out again.

“Do I hear my dear Anik complaining about our living arrangements?” Anakin jumped a bit at hearing Obi-Wan come up behind him, looping an arm around his waist and pulling him in. “Have I made sharing a bed with me so terribly unpleasant darling?”

Anakin’s cheeks burned bright red at the implication he was announcing to the rest of the room. His embarrassment quickly receded into a simmering anger that Obi-Wan would think the insinuation appropriate. But, everyone was supposed to think they were together right? 

“No, of course not. You haven’t made it unpleasant at all,” Anakin faked the best smile he could. “I just think our room is rather cold is all. Perhaps you should be better at warming me up.”

Padmé tried to hide her amusement, grabbing Sabé’s arm with a roll of her eyes and walking away. It was nice to see Padmé again, Anakin thought to himself as he watched her leave. He hadn’t seen her so content in forever, and he wondered if he would ever see her like that again. 

“That talk was not amicable,” Obi-Wan huffed once it seemed the crowd had dispersed. “They’re asking for far more than I’m willing to give.” 

“I don’t like him much,” Anakin tried to find common ground. He was no senator, but he knew the people he liked, and more importantly, the ones he disliked. 

“I would have never guessed,” Obi-Wan replied with his familiar, sarcastic banter. “I figured you two were the closest of lovers.”

“And what gave you that impression?”

“Perhaps the sarcastic malevolence you carry in your voice and the way your eyes never leave him from across the room,” Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. “There’s also the way you ask about him the second he arrives.”

“Sounds familiar,” Anakin laughed before thinking of how that might come across. 

“Oh, to be loved by the brave Anik. What a privilege it would be,” Obi-Wan joked back, but Anakin could tell all of it didn’t reach the right places on his face. The smile on his cheeks dissipated too quickly, and the lift in his voice fell suddenly

“Would you like to go back to our suite?” Anakin asked cautiously after it seemed Obi-Wan wouldn’t continue.

“I think so. Second night here and I’m already politically exhausted.”

“I didn’t know a Senator such as yourself could be exhausted,” Anakin tried to lift the atmosphere around them, suddenly longing for Obi-Wan’s banter to return. 

“Ah, there seems to be many things you don’t know about me,” Obi-Wan smiled back. “What would be a Padawan for a Senator?”

“I don’t think they have those,” Anakin wrinkled his brows together, truly trying to think of an equivalent.

“Exactly. Because politicians don’t share their secrets with anyone.”

Anakin felt that flutter in his chest again, the one that brushed against the hardened parts of his heart and started to crack it open. Wings beat open the smallest fissures and let it come to life slowly, but surely. But Jedi weren’t allowed to love. So he choked down the feeling, forced the flutter to stop in his chest, as they came to their shared room. 

Once they crossed the threshold, Anakin immediately tore his hand away from Obi-Wan’s, just like the day previously. Their act was over. The day was done. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” Anakin said, not daring to look at Obi-Wan. Surely there was nothing to be terrified of, right? He would look stoic, strong, with all the traits of a fine actor who knew when it was time to leave the stage.

“Of course. I’m just going to read off my holopad for the night. Just… let me know if you need something.” Anakin fought himself not to turn at the defeat in Obi-Wan’s voice.

The warmth of the shower calmed Anakin’s nerves, letting him reassess his position next to Obi-Wan and reminding himself this was just a mission. Nothing more. The second they left Naboo everything would revert back to normal, and he could stand up straight behind Obi-Wan with no physical contact. 

But now that he knew the softness of Obi-Wan’s palm, and the delicate way he grasped Anakin’s fingers, how could he go back? This man he had fought so hard not to like. This man that entranced him every day and left Anakin pondering over him for hours after Obi-Wan left his presence. Could he stop after having a taste of something more? And, Anakin knew, all the acting he was doing was to seem as if he  _ didn’t _ love Obi-Wan. 

Anakin just had to remember that none of it was real. And it never could be. 

When Anakin padded back into their suite, towel wrapped around his waist, he found Obi-Wan had already dozed off, holopad hanging loosely from his hand. If Obi-Wan snored lightly from his awkward sleeping position, Anakin would tell no one, for it was rare to see him sleeping at a decent hour. It made Anakin happy that Obi-Wan would, for a rare day, be well-rested. 

He carefully grabbed the holopad from Obi-Wan’s hand, pulling a blanket up over him and thanking the Force that Obi-Wan at least had half a mind to change into pajamas for the night. Finally, after Anakin pushed Obi-Wan away from the absolute edge of the bed, he crawled under the sheets on his respective side. One small flick of his hand and the lights were out. 

Sleep escaped Anakin, though, his mind racing through everything Padmé and Sabé had said with no want for meditation. Instead, he let his mind wander, trying to filter through the different points of his own feelings. He tinkered with them all, the same way he would his ship engine or spare parts, disassembling and reassembling them in his mind as best as possible. 

After a while, possibly hours judging by the way the night sky had shifted outside their window, he heard a small sound in the darkness of their room. It sounded so loud in comparison to the stillness Anakin had lost himself in through his waking meditation. 

Anakin jolted upright, worriedly looking over to Obi-Wan who shifted down on his pillows, laying on his back with his arm draped over his stomach. Another soft whine from the man had Anakin afraid he was trapped in a nightmare, something Anakin knew all too well. He shifted across the bed, ready to wake Obi-Wan up before he heard a quiet, mumbled:

_ “Fuck, Anakin _ .” 

He froze, arms hovering near Obi-Wan, wondering if he heard that correctly. Was that his name? There was no possible way that Obi-Wan was dreaming about him. That couldn’t be-

_ “Mmm, so good…. Ahhnakin…” _

Anakin couldn’t imagine the possibility that Obi-Wan was dreaming about him like  _ that _ . The idea seemed impossible. But the longer Anakin watched him, the more small whimpers and moans fell from Obi-Wan’s mouth. With every passing moment, listening to every soft sigh, Anakin grew harder knowing that Obi-Wan was dreaming about fucking  _ him.  _

His logical brain caught up to him, shocking him out of his trance at how bizarre and invasive it was to watch him. Anakin knew Obi-Wan would be embarrassed in the morning if he found out Anakin had been awake. Gathering a few pillows and a blanket Anakin made his way to the fresher, throwing them down into the basin of the bathtub for the night. It was going to be uncomfortable, but Qui-Gon had taught him how to sleep anywhere. At least the bathtub would be better than the floor. 

On one last trip out to their shared suite Anakin was surprised by the sight of Obi-Wan’s hips rolling up languidly. Suddenly, Anakin’s mind was running wild imagining how those hips could fuck up into him. But he pulled out of his fantasy before he could get lost in it, knowing Obi-Wan might wake up in the morning and remember none of it. At least, for now, Anakin could lock away the possibility that Obi-Wan saw him as more than just his protector. 

Early the next morning, Anakin was awoken by the sound of the fresher door opening. Obi-Wan entered, stretching out with a languorous yawn that quickly shifted into a startled gasp when his eyes landed on Anakin. 

“I thought you went for breakfast!” Obi-Wan yelled, his morning voice rough and raspy. “Warn a man next time.”

“Sorry,” Anakin yawned, as he stretched inside the cramped tub. 

“I could have gone to the bathroom right here in front of you!”

“I wanted to let you sleep and didn’t know–”

“Anakin, I swear,” Obi-Wan finally laughed in exasperation. “Sleeping in the same bed as me is not an issue. Now, get out of this bathtub and don’t let me catch you sleeping in it again. Do you understand?”

“But I want to sleep more,” Anakin whined, trying to see if he could get a small rise out of Obi-Wan this morning. 

“Do not make me drag you out of there. I may be shorter than you but I can still-”

“Fine. I’m going. I’m going.”

Anakin groggily made his way out of the bathtub, gripping the edge to find his balance as his legs wobbled from his horrible sleeping position. He reached his hands above his head to stretch his sore back muscles, tilting his head from side to side to get all the knots out of it as he could. After another good yawn, Anakin let his arms fall back to his side, opening his eyes to see one wide-eyed Obi-Wan staring at him. 

“Enjoy the view?” Anakin teased as Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Suddenly, the realization of why he was in the bathtub came flooding back into his memory, making him blush deeply at the way Obi-Wan looked at him. 

“Just get out,” Obi-Wan laughed, a bit flustered. “I can’t believe you. I thought Jedi were supposed to be well mannered!”

“We are!” Anakin yelled back as he heard the fresher door slide shut, Obi-Wan’s laughter echoing from behind it. 

One second after flopping down onto the bed, Anakin could feel that he still desperately needed sleep. His body slowly sank into the feeling, pulling him into sleep until the sun had risen far past their window, beckoning him to start the day again. 

Rolling over onto his back, he stretched his arm out and felt it hit someone’s leg next to him. With blurry eyes, Anakin looked up to see Obi-Wan mulling over his holopad, one leg propped up, the other outstretched. 

“Have a good nap?” Obi-Wan smiled, gently. “Or I guess I should call it a sleep. You were out for quite some time.”

Anakin grumbled in response, reaching above him with his mechno-hand for a pillow. 

“I was going to wake you up soon. Padmé was able to get you into the meeting today so you don’t have to worry about me being out of sight.”

“I could just stand outside the door,” Anakin argued, still half asleep and not fully comprehending everything.

“Yes, but that would be strange for onlookers. My Anik pining for me at the door to the hearing,” Obi-Wan pouted in a mock of Anakin’s expression. Anakin hit the back of his hand against Obi-Wan’s calf in rebuttal. “Ouch, no need to be aggressive.”

“No need to mock,” Anakin jeered back, pushing himself up on his arms. “Tell me, how did Padmé happen to get me into these confidential talks?”

“I suppose that is her secret to keep. She wasn’t willing to offer an explanation.”

“Sounds like Padmé,” Anakin smiled fondly. “So how long do I have?”

“Two hours.”

It seemed Padmé’s great plan of how Anakin could stay with Obi-Wan was by sitting in the shadows of his booth. Not the greatest, but he was out of sight of prying eyes and able to keep  _ his _ eyes on Obi-Wan. He was more than grateful for that, as it seemed peace negotiations were not going well. Many Separatist systems were in uproar at the Republic’s conditions on their return and the laws they would be required to uphold. The Republic-aligned senators felt betrayed by the lack of cooperation throughout the room. 

And Anakin just felt exhausted. 

He could tell Obi-Wan was equally as frustrated by the matter. The longer people kept pointing fingers and arguing, the more Obi-Wan’s shoulders slumped, and the more frequently he pinched the bridge of his nose. At this rate, Anakin thought he would have two permanent fingerprints pinched into his skin. 

“That was dreadful,” Obi-Wan said, taking Anakin’s arm as they left their designated seats. 

“You’re done for the day though. Right?” 

“Yes. And with any luck the Republic will learn that this is  _ not _ the time for peace negotiations. Especially after that disgraceful show of narcissism.”

“Senator Kenobi!” Anakin heard a voice behind him that was all too familiar, making his blood boil at the mere thought of turning to see the face. 

“Senator Clovis,” Obi-Wan huffed out with perhaps a bit too much annoyance behind it as he turned them both around. 

“I appreciate the valiant efforts you put into the peace negotiations today. I do hope that somehow we can all find an amicable arrangement that benefits all systems.” Clovis took a sip from the drink in his hand, looking Obi-Wan up and down before settling square on his face. “I do hope we can make an arrangement before anything happens to Stewjon. No point in innocent lives being lost.”

Anakin tensed at the threat, instinctively moving forward only to feel a soft hand push against his chest. Obi-Wan’s hand. He moved forward against it only to have Obi-Wan stiffen, pushing his palm back harder into Anakin with a quick look in his direction. 

“Senator Clovis, I don’t take well to threats on Stewjonian lives,” Obi-Wan glared back at him with all the graces of a nexu ready to defend itself. “Unless I have misconstrued your words, I will be taking this as a small declaration of war.”

“Oh, never,” Clovis smiled at him, squinting his eyes as he looked down at Obi-Wan. “I’d never want war with such a refined planet as yours. Besides, I thought we were discussing  _ peace _ .”

“As did I,” Obi-Wan bit back, finally moving his hand from Anakin’s chest to grab his hand, holding onto it with a death grip. “If I hear a threat like that again though-”

“I assure you, such a thing would never fall from my mouth,” Clovis walked past them, purposely shoving Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Your boyfriend,  _ Anik _ , is it? He can quote me on that.”

Anakin stalked back to their suite, pulling a tired and grumpy Obi-Wan along with him. At least now Anakin had an idea of who might be behind all of the attempts at Obi-Wan’s life; one step closer to freeing himself for different missions and…

Leaving Obi-Wan. 

Once they both barreled into their suite, Obi-Wan immediately started pacing the room, running his hand over his beard and mumbling to himself. Clovis was not originally a threat to consider, but now this changed everything. 

“We need to tell the Council,” Obi-Wan said frantically, digging through the nightstand for his comm.

“No!” Anakin yelled, quickly moving across their bed to grab Obi-Wan’s hand and stop him. “No- not yet. I want to gather more information first. I don’t want to ruin anything.”

“What is there to ruin, Anakin?” Obi-Wan huffed out, trying to free himself from Anakin’s grip. “Let go!”

“You can’t let them know yet!” Anakin pulled a little too hard, causing Obi-Wan to lose his balance, falling on top of him.

The argument dissipated the moment Obi-Wan’s hand landed next to Anakin’s head and his hips fell onto Anakin’s. Seconds seemed to stretch into hours as Anakin stared up into the blue of Obi-Wan’s eyes and the harsh blush that burned across his cheeks. He let his eyes wander over freckles he’d never been close enough to see before, and the different shades of auburn that were settled into his beard. 

His heart hammered at having Obi-Wan so close, knowing in a split second Obi-Wan would pull away from him, correct himself, and the moment would be shattered. Anakin’s heart would fall out of hyperspace and he’d have to accept that reality wasn’t as fair as streaming stars and an oblivion of feelings speeding faster than light. 

A tiny movement made Anakin’s heart skip a beat, thinking there was a chance Obi-Wan really might… just maybe? Instead Obi-Wan pushed himself up, brushing out the lines of his shirt in an awkward attempt at normalcy. He gave Anakin a shy grin while rubbing the back of his own neck. 

“Sorry about that. I, uh, I won’t contact the Council until you’re ready.” Anakin stayed on his back, watching Obi-Wan fidget as if something was bothering him... more than just their accidental fall. “If you don’t mind I think I’m going to take another shower. I feel gross after Clovis.”

“Oh, uhm. Yeah, of cou-” Obi-Wan was already quickly walking away from Anakin before he even finished. 

There wasn’t much more for Anakin to do today. He couldn’t practice his lightsaber forms without, well, his lightsaber. Meditation didn’t sound like the proper thing to do either; too much high strung energy to even consider it, though meditation was supposed to help. Qui-Gon always did complain that he was poor at it. 

Instead he decided to pick up Obi-Wan’s comm, going out to the porch to call Padmé. She should know about Senator Clovis considering her history with him. She would not be pleased by this revelation, but maybe she could have the few guards here at the villa watch him closer. 

Padmé’s blue form popped up on the device after a few seconds, and Anakin set it on the ground before him. She quickly agreed to Anakin’s idea, telling Sabé to inform the guards of the threat before turning her attention back to him. 

“Your silence means nothing else has happened, doesn’t it?” She raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms. Anakin never knew so much sass could radiate off such a small blue figure. 

“Of course not. I told you, he doesn’t like me. And besides-”

“Anakin Skywalker,” she scolded, sounding much like his own mother. “Sorry. Anik! I swear if you tell me one more time this man doesn’t love you-”

“He doesn’t, okay! He just… He can’t.”

“He can’t? Or  _ you  _ can’t?”

Anakin didn’t know how to answer that. Technically, it was him. But also, it wasn’t  _ entirely _ him. Jedi could love, even encouraged to in many ways. But could Obi-Wan understand the type of love that came with a Jedi? Could Anakin even bring himself to love Obi-Wan knowing, if it came to it, he’d have to choose duty to the Order over Obi-Wan?

“I promise, he likes you,” Padmé continued, softer now. “Relax around him tomorrow at dinner, and maybe you’ll finally see it.”

Her holo cut out swiftly, Anakin knowing she didn’t want to continue hearing his arguments about everything. It left him on his own to stare out at the night sky, trying to see if he could spot any of Naboo’s constellations between the rooftops. He knew at least one shining spot had to be a planet he visited, home to at least one friend, hopefully more.

The galaxy was a vast array of so many souls. What made him think Obi-Wan would choose him as the one to love?

Groggily, Anakin crawled to bed, his limbs suddenly too heavy and eyes not willing to stay open any longer. He pulled the comforter up over his shoulders, keeping to his side of the bed and leaving a few lights on for Obi-Wan to find his way once he was finished getting cleaned up for the night. Anakin was too drained from the monotony and stress of the day to even consider anything more than a soft pair of shorts and a sleep shirt. He’d deal with the rest in the morning. 

Morning always came too quickly, sunlight pouring softly into their room, creating long shadows across the floorboards. There was warmth behind him, and Anakin leaned back into it, nuzzling his body as close to it as possible. He grabbed at it against where it lay on his chest, intertwining his fingers with the warmth and drifting back into a comfortable sleep with the soft feeling of someone breathing against his shoulder. 

Again he fluttered out of his sleep, flipping over to bury himself into the luxurious heat behind him, wanting to be encapsulated in it and hide from the cold that seemed to creep its way under the covers. He pulled it closer to him with a leg, drifting between two others and wrapping his calf around it. Faintly, he could feel something press down harder against the top of his head, and something tracing the lines of his back muscles. But exhaustion pulled him under yet again.

When it seemed that the delicate shadows of morning had revealed their harsh edges, sun high in the sky, Anakin woke fully. He opened his eyes to the hazy image of a grey shirt, yawning into the small amount of air between it and his face. Then his senses started to catch up with him. 

He was laying on his side, legs tangled together with Obi-Wan’s, fast asleep himself. Obi-Wan’s hand was draped over Anakin’s shoulder underneath their comforter, and his other arm had at some point become Anakin’s pillow for the night. They were so intertwined Anakin almost wanted to stay here forever; to watch the shadows across Obi-Wan’s chest shift ever so slightly as he breathed. To stay and watch the softness of Obi-Wan’s face. To be wrapped in something so pure as affection

To know Obi-Wan reached for him in both consciousness and sleep made Anakin's heart skip a beat, but he resisted the gravitational pull that kept him in Obi-Wan's orbit. He carefully untangled himself from Obi-Wan and made his way to the fresher in desperate need of a shower. It had been a couple days without one, and the warm water would help him sort through his thoughts. 

Still, it pained Anakin to leave such a beautiful man. 

_ Force _ , how had he gotten to this point? 

Something Qui-Gon had taught Anakin during his Padawan years was nudging at his mind as the warm water cascaded down his shoulders. It was mixing with Sabé’s words from the other night, making Anakin reconsider if he truly couldn’t have what he wanted. If he really was denying himself the pleasure of even reaching out and considering wanting, needing,  _ loving _ Obi-Wan as much as he already did. 

_ Jedi do love Anakin. You see it in friendships and how younglings bond with their tribemates. You see it throughout the Order. Self-less love is encouraged.  _

_ No one acts at love that well, Anik. You can’t pretend. At some base level, there’s always a bit of truth. _

He had been here three days. Starting on four. And all his resolve was starting to crumble. Maybe it would be good to stop acting as if he was here on mission and nothing more. After all, wasn’t it originally Obi-Wan’s idea for them to act as if they were dating?

_ Oh. _

How could he be so stupid?

Anakin carefully made his way down the hallway to grab them both breakfast after his shower. It wasn’t easy trying to handle two drinks and two plates, but somehow Anakin managed it.

Anakin fought every desire in his body not to gently run his hand through Obi-Wan's hair with a soft "good morning" to wake him up. Instead he cleared his throat, which in retrospect wasn't the best way to go about it considering how sharply Obi-Wan jolted awake.

"I got us breakfast," Anakin smiled sheepishly. 

"I thought that was my job." His rough morning voice danced in Anakin's mind, wanting to know what it would sound like closer. Maybe even against his ear in the early morning, Obi-Wan inches from his face- 

"Looks delicious," Obi-Wan commented, snapping Anakin back to the present. 

He handed Obi-Wan his drink before sliding on the bed himself to Obi-Wan’s disapproving glare.

“If you get one crumb-”

“I won’t!”

“Sure,” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but the quirk of his lips revealed his fondness. “I’ve seen the way you eat.”

They ate in peaceful silence, Anakin eating much faster than Obi-Wan, like always. Some habits from Tatooine just never left him. Anakin enjoyed sitting on their bed together, even if this bed was one of the last places he had wanted to be four days ago. Well, not  _ the _ last place, but there were more inspiring places he could have imagined. 

A relaxing morning of walking around the villa faded into the afternoon, and both Obi-Wan and Anakin knew they’d have to get ready for the night soon. Anakin was actually excited about tonight’s outfit, finally able to wear something he’d been wanting to try. There were only so many occasions Anakin could be a bit more frivolous with his attire, and thankfully while under the guise of being Anik, he could do anything he wanted. 

Stepping out of their closet, Anakin did one small twirl in his dress for the night. It was a beautiful beige featuring multiple layers of chiffon, the top one embroidered with small flowers and tiny white dots. He had two large bell sleeves that came down to wide cuffs around his wrists, letting the fabric sway in time with his arms. A deep, open V-neck tapered down to a cinched waist, while the tops of his sleeves crossed his collarbones, looping up around his neck in a delicate collar. 

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan’s eyes were transfixed on the two waist-high slits of the dress, blushing at the attention. After long enough, Anakin cleared his throat, hoping to bring Obi-Wan back out of his thoughts and to the present again. 

“You look stunning,” Obi-Wan smiled at him, slowly working his eyes up Anakin’s body until Anakin saw their stunning blue. 

“Same goes for you,” Anakin winked, look at how Obi-Wan’s shirt was the same sheer fabric as the dress, complemented by a burgundy blazer the same color as the small flower petals. The wardrobe designers let Anakin shine tonight, opting to leave Obi-Wan’s outfit more plain with simple beige pants donning a burgundy tuxedo stripe down the side. 

Another party, another round of senators to meet. But Anakin was far too nervous to meet anyone tonight, trying to keep himself contained to short hellos and appropriately placed bursts of laughter. Bail had stopped by again, buying Anakin another drink that was easily going to his head at this point. 

By at least his third drink, Anakin was laughing at jokes he shouldn’t have been, and letting his hands rest against more of Obi-Wan as they made their way around the room. He was certain he was the best politician of the night by how easily everyone agreed with him. Life of the party, showstopper of the night, and, as it seemed, a man who had the ability to make Obi-Wan blush profusely. 

"Seems you need a drink yourself, Senator Kenobi," Padmé walked up to them with a grin. 

"I assure you I have had an equal amount of drinks as my dearest Anik here," Obi-Wan looked up at him with a grin. "Seems I have just forgotten how easily alcohol affects him."

“It doesn’t not affect me,” Anakin scolded back, glaring at Obi-Wan. 

“I can see, darling,” Obi-Wan chuckled. 

_ Darling _ . Anakin had never noticed the pet name before, or at least he hadn’t realized it. Maybe Obi-Wan  _ had _ said it, but Anakin's head was too stuck in the sand to notice. But it chiseled the final crack in the flutters of his heart, and Anakin happily sunk into the praise. He let the pet name fill him until he couldn’t tell if he was drunk on the liquid poured in his glass or the seven letters that poured from Obi-Wan’s lips. 

It must have been obvious how much Anakin loved hearing it, as he heard giggles next to him. 

“Will you let me buy you both another drink?” Padmé tried to conceal her smile behind her hand as Anakin nodded his approval before Obi-Wan shook his head with a chuckle, finally agreeing to the offering as well.

Somehow during the night, Anakin ended up sitting at the bar with Obi-Wan, watching how his eyes fluttered over Anakin’s skin and traveled up the exposed parts of his thighs. He was far too hot in the dress, and his feet were starting to hurt from the sandals, even if he was sitting down. The room had started to spin so he laid his head down against his bicep on the bartop, enjoying the way Obi-Wan lightly played with his hand that was dangling above him. 

He wasn’t entirely sure what Obi-Wan was talking about, something to do with Stewjon and how the sun looked in the afternoon. Something about his childhood. But he couldn’t focus on it with Obi-Wan’s knee brushing the inside of his thigh and his fingertips being played with. Obi-Wan was watching their hands the entire time, a sense of fondness on his face that Anakin hoped he remembered in the morning. 

Obi-Wan stopped mid-sentence to look over to the bartender who mentioned something about being cut off. He simply smiled with a nod, laughing with the man about how it had only been five drinks and his date was more of a lightweight than he remembered. The bartender quipped back about how Obi-Wan was a lightweight as well, just better at hiding it. 

“Would you like to head out for the night, dear one?” Obi-Wan whispered against Anakin’s hand as he kissed his knuckles. “Most of the party has already left.”

Anakin picked his head up, noticing that the room had stopped spinning and he was starting to feel a bit better. Enough time seemed to have passed to take the worst of it, but when he tried to stand he realized, he still hadn’t sobered up. 

“Careful,” Obi-Wan laughed, grabbing his elbow and waist. “Don’t fall on me, love.”

“Who are you calling  _ love, _ Mr. Sober Senator?” Anakin jeered back allowing himself to lean against Obi-Wan.

“You are mistaken. I do believe you are drunk, and that I am perhaps a bit more than tipsy,” Obi-Wan laughed as they swayed for a second. “In fact, by dictionary definition I am indeed, drunk.”

“How are you- how are you so refined?” Anakin mocked with his hand, holding it in front of him as if it held the world.

“Haven’t you heard that the refined become… well.. Become even more refined after a few sips of the bartender’s best,” Obi-Wan pushed his hand out as well to mirror Anakin.

“You did not have the bartenders best!”

“Well then, seems we are both reaching toward un-refinement then.”

Their fits of laughter could be heard down the hallway as they both stumbled back to their room, Anakin taking a moment to lean against the wall and take his sandals off for the night. Obi-Wan chided him for walking around barefoot, but Anakin couldn’t care in the moment. The cold floor felt nice against his aching feet, letting his soles push out and relax now that they were free of the restrictive straps. 

Barely through the door, Anakin was desperate to get his dress off, clumsily pulling at the collar as he stood in their closet, finally getting it off and pulling the cuffs down from his wrists. He winced at feeling his prosthetic tug against his skin, making a mental note not to get such tight cuffs again.He left it in a pile on the floor, grabbing a pair of shorts and trudging out to their bedroom where he heard Obi-Wan stumbling to take off his own outfit. 

Anakin flopped down on his back into the soft comforter with a giggle, waiting for Obi-Wan to turn around after throwing a shirt over his head. He laughed even more at how wide-eyed Obi-Wan was when he did turn. 

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan scolded, digging through his bag. “Put a shirt on!”

“It is far too warm for shirts, my dear senator,” Anakin teased as he kicked his leg out, pretending to push him away. 

“No, it is never too hot for shirts, my  _ dear _ Anakin,” Obi-Wan continued laughing, grabbing one of his out of his bag and holding it out to Anakin. 

“Well today must be never because it is too hot,” Anakin fought back. All it took was one eyebrow raise and a stern look from Obi-Wan to get him to calm down, taking the worn olive shirt and slipping it over his head. 

Anakin wished he had something else to playfully fight with Obi-Wan about. Some way to tease him mercilessly and laugh all night, staying up until the sun rose, existing in this little drunken bubble of affection and joy. Stay tucked away in this corner of the world where he imagined there wasn’t warfare waiting and he could let his emotions sing freely.

But once Obi-Wan turned the lights off with a quiet “Goodnight Anakin,” he knew the moment was over. 

Anakin retreated to his side of the bed, clutching the edge of it as he tried to settle his heart. It beat rapidly in his chest for the first time in his life, the first time he allowed himself to feel so freely, and he didn’t want to push it down anymore. He didn’t want to force his heart to stop. He wanted to wake up every morning wrapped in Obi-Wan’s shirt as he was now – and oh, how wonderful it felt to be wrapped in the scent of him — to know Obi-Wan’s skin had touched what he was wearing. 

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin whispered, trying to make his decision with whatever clarity he had left.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan breathed back, no question behind his name. 

Anakin rolled over on their bed, stopping inches from Obi-Wan’s face. In the dim moonlight of their room, Anakin was desperate to close the gap. Never in his life had he been more thankful for a bit of liquid luck softening his nerves and allowing him to act on impulse. 

He placed his hand across Obi-Wan’s cheek, pushing himself forward until his lips met Obi-Wan’s. Everything Anakin ever imagined paled in comparison to the reality of Obi-Wan kissing him. His lips were soft; yet the brush of his beard against Anakin's face was new and exhilarating. The sensation was everything Anakin had wanted, and with one small kiss he finally allowed himself to crave more. 

Obi-Wan grabbed at Anakin’s waist and pulled him closer until there was only a breath between them, just enough for stardust and air. It was the only distance between them Anakin ever wanted to allow again. 

Suddenly, Obi-Wan separated from him to shift up toward their pile of pillows and relax against the headboard. Anakin followed, sitting in Obi-Wan’s lap, easing into the feeling of being so close to him. Of allowing himself to feel adoration, compassion, happiness, flowing from Obi-Wan in a fluttering feedback loop. As if he finally allowed himself to step outside and see that winter had long been replaced by the joys of summer. 

“You’re beautiful,” Obi-Wan whispered between them, brushing his hand over Anakin’s face. 

Obi-Wan leaned his head back, bumping it against the wood of their headboard, and causing them both to laugh. Anakin lost his balance, forcing him to reach a hand out and steady himself against Obi-Wan’s chest, feeling the warmth from his skin radiate through the shirt. They stared at each other for a while before something seemed to snap, Obi-Wan pulling himself upright to reach for Anakin, kissing him hard as his hands slid around his back. 

Anakin melted into it, pushing his hand up from Obi-Wan’s chest to wrap around the back of his neck as he sank into the kiss. All of Anakin’s senses were filled with Obi-Wan, from how he tasted like the last remnants of his drink from the night, to the hints of cologne still left on his skin from the party. A stunning mixture of things Anakin only knew from afar, and he internally scolded himself for not pushing his own boundaries to know this intimacy sooner.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan panted between their kisses as they broke for air. 

“Please,” Anakin begged, pulling Obi-Wan’s hand from behind him to lay on his lower abdomen, pushing it up under his shirt. “Obi-Wan, I want you to touch me please.”

Feeling the warmth of Obi-Wan’s hand against his bare skin sent a shiver down Anakin’s spine, leaning into each pinpoint of heat. Each shift of the palm against his chest had him hardening, straining against his shorts and grinding down into Obi-Wan’s lap. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin whimpered out, shifting off Obi-Wan’s lap to straddle one of his thighs instead, grinding his hips down against the muscle trying to search for his own friction. “I want to touch you. Can- can I? I just-”

Obi-Wan shut him up with a kiss, grabbing one of his hands and pulling it down from behind his neck to lay on his hard cock. He pushed Anakin’s hand against it, moving it along his length and pushing Anakin’s hand to grab around the outline of it.

“Darling, touch me however you want,” he sighed into their kiss. 

Anakin was desperate, his head a warm blur of  _ Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan _ and the remaining warmth of the alcohol lingering in him. He pushed up into Obi-Wan’s hand and back against his thigh, trying anything to get what he wanted and knowing he was failing at it. 

“Obi-Wan, if you ever- if you ever want me to look at you in the morning, you- I need-”

Obi-Wan slipped his hand down the waistband of Anakin's shorts, and Anakin cut his sentence off with a half-bit moan. Pushing his waistband down further Obi-Wan wrapped his hand around Anakin’s cock, pulling on it slowly as Anakin tried not to buck up into the sensation. 

“What was that about needing something?” Obi-Wan smirked.

Emboldened, Anakin pushed his hand past Obi-Wan’s pants as well, kissing down his neck as he finally worked him free. He smiled against Obi-Wan’s skin as his breath hitched, sucking a mark into the soft skin above his collarbone. 

“No marks, Anakin. We have-  _ fuck-  _ we have appearances to keep up.”

“And who would bat an eye at my Obi-Wan with a love bite?” Anakin’s voice was full of the sultry dare. “His dear Anik finally giving the room evidence that they’ve fucked.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan groaned, starting to push his hips up into Anakin’s hand. 

Obi-Wan’s thumb moved over the head of Anakin’s cock, smearing the precum leaking from the slit before working his hand back down. It was so much all at once, Anakin’s senses crashing into him as Obi-Wan pulled his face up to him to kiss, tongues against each other, Obi-Wan’s hand stroking his cock, Obi-Wan’s cock warm and hard in Anakin’s hand. Everything was simply overwhelming in the best possible way and suddenly, too quickly, Anakin was thrusting up hard into Obi-Wan’s hand.

“Obi-Wan, I’m- fuck. I’m going-”

His breath hitched as Obi-Wan moved to suck at his earlobe, a breathy “come for me” was all Anakin could hear as he came over Obi-Wan’s hand, collapsing into the crook of his neck as he heaved, shaking as pleasure washed over him. His muscles relaxed, sinking into Obi-Wan’s hold as he stilled before coming back to himself, realizing Obi-Wan hadn’t come yet. 

Through his post-orgasm haze and small sense of clarity, Anakin worked his hand again, sloppily kissing at Obi-Wan’s neck in a desperate attempt to give him the same pleasure. After more than a few moments, Obi-Wan’s hand settled over Anakin’s with a gentle “it’s ok” as he kissed Anakin softly. 

“No, but you- you didn’t-”

“Not tonight, Anakin,” Obi-Wan kissed him again. “You did beautifully, my darling.  _ So  _ beautifully. But, unfortunately, alcohol and orgasms are indeed mutually exclusive for me.”

Obi-Wan helped Anakin off him and went to their fresher to get a damp washcloth, cleaning them both up. Anakin giggled at the way Obi-Wan tripped and stumbled his way there, like an Acklay on new feet. Once the warm washcloth was pressed against his forehead he sighed, letting Obi-Wan clean them both up gently. 

Anakin let Obi-Wan take his shorts off, throwing them in their laundry pile before sliding into bed after Anakin, leaving soft, messy kissing along the back of his neck. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime in the night, Anakin woke to find himself laying against Obi-Wan’s chest, and he took the few moments of consciousness to look at the moonlight casting itself across Obi-Wan’s face and chest. He brushed a small lock of hair out of Obi-Wan’s face, letting his fingers dance across his temple. Maybe, in the deepest part of himself, he could imagine life like this with Obi-Wan forever. 

Or maybe it was just the sleep deprivation talking. For when Anakin woke in the morning Obi-Wan was nowhere to be found. Anakin got up, wrapping one of their blankets around him to keep the chill of the morning air away as he checked their suite for a note or sign of him. 

“Breakfast,” came a knock at the main door, the voice unfamiliar. 

“Oh, uhm, just leave it outside,” Anakin replied with a yawn.

“Yes, sir.”

“Who, uhm, who ordered it?” Anakin asked, suddenly aware of the strange air settling around him.

“Senator Kenobi asked me to bring you breakfast this morning. He will be back for tonight’s event.”

“Any idea where he’s gone?” Panic started to flare in Anakin’s chest knowing he let Obi-Wan wander out of his sight. 

“No, sir. He told me to inform you that he was safe though.”

“Thank you,” Anakin ended the conversation, waiting a few moments before opening the door to grab the plate of food and drink from the other side. 

Anakin spent the morning wondering what could possibly have gone so wrong. Didn’t Obi-Wan like him? Or… Oh no. Had Anakin pushed it too far on accident? He started circling back over everything that had happened, from the first drink he grabbed to the warm washcloth dabbed across his forehead, followed by a tender kiss. Anakin wracked his mind for clues, the smallest hint, that Obi-Wan hadn’t wanted him in return. At what point had he caused Obi-Wan to flee from him? What line had he crossed that drove Obi-Wan away?

Where did he go wrong?

He spent most of the morning pacing their room, too fidgety for meditation, although he did try. Knowing Obi-Wan was away from him, clearly not wanting to be near Anakin after last night, had Anakin flipping through every small detail from last night and concerned for Obi-Wan’s vulnerability It was his fault Obi-Wan left without him.

It would be  _ his _ fault if anything happened to Obi-Wan.

Anakin tried to settle his nerves with a long shower, but he fidgeted with the water temperature the entire time, unable to focus on even as simple of a task as bathing. Nothing was going to ease his worries, but at least taking a shower, scrubbing away the grime of last night and relaxing his muscles felt nice. It was also refreshing to replace the nanopatches on his face to let the skin underneath breath.

After so many days of covering his scar, blending the edges of it with foundation to make the patches seem like real skin, Anakin relaxed at seeing his real face again. He let his finger trace over the scar on his face, never realizing he could be happy to see it again. But he knew he would eventually have to cover it again, carefully working to put on two more nanopatches before drying his hair and heading to the closet. 

If Obi-Wan didn’t want to talk, then it wasn’t worth waiting around stewing in his own thoughts about what could have gone wrong. Besides, tonight was the night Anakin would get to wear his favorite of the outfits, and he wasn’t about to have his emotions ruin it. 

In the closet he picked out the sapphire outfit, smiling at how beautiful the seamstress’ hand tailored it. He specifically asked for a blue that blended their two eye colors together, and a third as radiant as the blue from his saber. All three layers were gorgeous together as they blended down into a beautiful white gradient. No one at the event had worn white yet, and Anakin would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little excited to be the first. 

Perhaps the most breathtaking part was the back, an entire celestial map of Stewjon’s night sky hand embroidered to flutter behind him as he walked. Obi-Wan frequently mentioned he rarely got to see the stars due to the light pollution of the capital. 

_ “There’s just something different about seeing the galaxy up there, from the point where you belong to it,” Obi-Wan said. “Like a reminder I’m still affecting it, and yet it will always remain fundamentally the same.” _

He slipped the dress past his feet, letting the soft fabric pool up around his form, the waist sitting against his frame as it cinched him in. Delicately, he pulled his arms through the sheer blue sleeves, thankful for easy, elastic cuffs. Then, using the trick the wardrobe team taught him, zipped the back before letting the cape flutter off his shoulders. 

It was perfect. Almost too perfect for a night where Obi-Wan was bound to hate him. 

There was still too much time before Obi-Wan would be back, so Anakin picked up the small part of himself that knew he had to put his obligations before his feelings and commed Master Fisto.

“Is something amiss, Knight Skywalker?” Master Fisto answered immediately.

“No, Master. I’m here with news that I believe Rush Clovis may be the one behind the attempts on Senator Kenobi’s life,” Anakin’s chest felt heavier with each word, knowing that this meant he was giving up any time he might have had left with Obi-Wan. “He made a threat toward Stewjon itself, and, therefore, I feel it is-”

“Do you have any other instances that would lead you to such heavy accusations?” Master Fisto interrupted. 

“No, Master. Just the one,” Anakin admitted.

He watched the blue holo as Master Fisto contemplated the news before finally speaking. “I cannot with good conscience bring someone in for questioning under such little evidence. We will keep a closer eye on him at least.”

“Of course,” Anakin nodded, feeling a strange relief blossom in his chest. “May the Force be with you.”

Right as he hung up he heard the familiar beep of a control panel before the door to their suite slid open, revealing Obi-Wan, already dressed for the night. He looked absolutely exhausted, more than just physically, as he toed his shoes off at the door. A long sigh fell from him before he looked up to see Anakin leaning against the doorframe of the closet. 

“Are you ok?” Anakin asked gently.

“I need to apologize to you,” Obi-Wan started, leaning against the nearest wall. “I shouldn’t have done that last night. We were both drunk and… and I took advantage of you when I should have been in a better mindset to end it before it got too far. 

Anakin crossed the floor between them and leaned against the wall beside Obi-Wan before his hand. 

“What makes you think it was your responsibility?” Anakin carefully watched the way he refused to look at him, yet didn’t pull his hand away either. “You didn’t even ask my opinion before you left this morning.”

“It was my fault considering I was more sober than you-”

“But you were still drunk, too. It was neither of our faults.”

“Anakin, no. I should have... I can’t let my emotions just—”

Anakin interrupted him with a quick kiss, forcing him to stop thinking and simply understand that Anakin liked him back. He  _ more _ than liked him back. And Anakin knew there were no words to tell him that he had wanted to be with Obi-Wan, drunk or sober, for months now. 

It took a few seconds, but finally Obi-Wan gently reached up to caress Anakin’s cheek before pushing up into his curls. His fingertips played with Anakin’s hair for a moment before shifting Anakin back against the wall and pinning him in, forearm pressed against the wall by Anakin’s head. 

While he enjoyed the feeling of Obi-Wan against him, his chest heaving in time with Anakin’s, eventually Anakin pulled back, smiling up at him with the beginnings of lust sparking in his eyes. 

“Does that help clarify things?” Anakin teased.

“Not sure, I think I may need more clarification,” Obi-Wan leaned in for another kiss before pausing, finger coming to delicately trace over the exposed V of Anakin’s chest and the sheer shirt there. “These… This constellation, it’s—”

“It’s yours,” Anakin brought his hand over Obi-Wan’s, moving it along the long constellation that stretched across his exposed chest, embroidered into the netting. “The one that was dedicated to your lineage after your parent’s passing. Kenobi, the warrior and ruler. His sword points to the water dragon of Stewjon’s sea, ready-”

“Ready to take up the throne and protect all her people from harm,” Obi-Wan finished, looking up at Anakin with nothing but pure adoration in his face. He leaned in to kiss Anakin again before moving back, letting Anakin come away from the wall. 

“My cape should look familiar as well. It’s… well, I thought you might like it,” Anakin stood away from Obi-Wan, flaring out the back to show him the constellations, hearing a gasp escape his mouth. He could feel a small tug from where Obi-Wan’s hands were touching the star map, giving him a few more moments before turning back around. 

“I… Anakin.” This was the purest smile Anakin had ever seen on Obi-Wan’s face, smile lines crinkling up and eyes sparkling with fondness. “Thank you.”

“I’m surprised all they gave you was the blue suit,” Anakin laughed, finally seeing Obi-Wan’s outfit, complete with a delicate star crown atop his head. 

“Me too, but now the tiara that was stashed in my bag makes more sense.” Obi-Wan hurried into their closet, rummaging around for a second before coming back with a silver tiara in his hand. It was a simple headband with the different phases of the moon from Stewjon extended from the top, going through a half cycle on top of his head. 

Obi-Wan delicately put it on Anakin’s head, careful to keep from poking his ears with the ends of it, before stepping back and taking another look at Anakin. 

“You’re breathtaking,” he smiled, slowly raking his eyes up and down Anakin’s outfit. “If I told you I didn’t want to go to this festival, would you say yes?”

“Absolutely not, Senator,” Anakin laughed and went to finish putting his makeup on. “You have appearances to keep up. We have to go.”

“Or, even better idea-” Obi-Wan came up behind Anakin in the mirror, wrapping his arms around his waist and softly kissing at Anakin’s neck.

“Going to the festival! Yes, what an even better idea. I absolutely agree,” Anakin stared at his reflection, raising his eyebrows up in warning. 

“Fine,” Obi-Wan huffed out. “I suppose not showing up to the highlight of the week would be... unfavorable.”

“Exactly,” Anakin smiled, finally finished with the last bit of silver highlight needed on his cheekbones. He turned around in Obi-Wan’s grip to face him. “We can always leave early though.” Anakin winked before pulling himself away from Obi-Wan to find his shoes for the evening. 

Out of all five days Anakin had been here, this was the one that made him the most comfortable. Obi-Wan was walking him around Theed as if he were a god, and being a son of the Force, Anakin surely felt like one. Senator’s heads were turning to look at his outfit, each one murmuring to their guest. Riyo saw him from afar, giving an excited wave to Senator Kenobi as she pointed to Anakin with a smile. 

It seemed he was the centerpiece of the night, but as the attention grew, so did the anxiety. Anakin ate all of it up while also trying to remind himself he was here to be disguised. The more attention to him, the more risky it was that his disguise would fail. 

He should've thought  _ his _ plan through better. 

"This way," Obi-Wan tugged Anakin's hand lightly, ushering him toward the rows of seats laid out for everyone. They had been assigned the very end of a row, thankfully. Anakin didn’t want to be stuck in the middle of the crowd, especially in case of disaster. 

Obi-Wan extended his arm out for Anakin to walk down the row, happily sitting next to him as Queen Neeyutnee began the ceremonies. Eventually, Chancellor Palpatine made his way to the stage, thanking everyone for their attendance. 

Anakin noticed how handsy Obi-Wan was being, his hand rubbing over Anakin's thigh as they sat together, getting far too close to his cock before moving back down again. Anakin let a grin settle on his face, trying to contain himself and listen to Chancellor Palpatine’s presentation as best as possible. Not to mention the other patrons down their row to consider.

Halfway through the Chancellor’s speech, Anakin flinched slightly as he felt Obi-Wan slip his hand through the thigh slit of his dress and let his bare hand lay against his skin. He begged that no one around them noticed, biting his lip to keep quiet as Obi-Wan’s fingers ghosted the inside of his thigh. Slowly, tracing further up again, more, more, more, until he was inches from the lace panties Anakin decided to wear for the night. He grabbed Anakin's thigh, hard, making him whine just subtly, eyes rolling back in his head as his cock twitched. 

The man knew how to tease, and he was going to pay for it later. 

Anakin barely noticed when everyone started applauding, signaling the end of the speech and beginning of the pyrotechnic display. He stood with Obi-Wan, hoping his half-hard cock wasn’t apparent through his dress and continuously pulling at the front to make it billow. Midway through the display, Obi-Wan leaned over, breathing against the shell of his ear.

“I think we’ve stayed a respectable amount of time.” Anakin could feel his smirk against his ear, the promise behind it. “Want to leave?”

“Please,” Anakin breathed out. Obi-Wan took his hand as they quietly rushed out of the event. He caught Padmé’s eye on the way, shaking her head in happy acknowledgment. He hoped that meant she’d cover for them as well. 

The door had barely slid closed behind them before Obi-Wan’s mouth was on Anakin’s, hands pulling on his hair and both of them wordlessly begging with every kiss to have less layers between them. 

“Someone’s desperate,” Anakin breathlessly laughed into their kiss, working the few buttons on Obi-Wan’s jacket loose and pushing it off his shoulders. 

“I’ve had a man I’m hopelessly attracted to sleeping in the same bed as me all week,” Obi-Wan bit lightly at Anakin’s lip, pulling it between his teeth with a small whimper from Anakin. “I think I have a right to be desperate for him.”

“Oh, do you now?” Anakin flipped them from their position against the wall, caging Obi-Wan in with his arms, kissing and nipping down his neck while he undid the buttons of his undershirt. “You can be desperate all you want, but you’ll have to wait for me to give, my love.”

“My love?” Obi-Wan pulled Anakin back up to face him, pressing their foreheads together. “Since when did I get a pet name?”

“Since now,” Anakin smiled coyly, pushing Obi-Wan’s shirt apart and letting his hands rest against his warm chest. “Now, do you want to fuck me or are we just going to stand here talking each other to orgasm?”

“Now that’s an idea,” Obi-Wan teased, pushing his hand up the slit in Anakin’s dress, fingers digging into his thigh before coming around to rest on his ass, looping his thumb under the waistband of Anakin’s underwear, slowly working around to the front. “You’d look so pretty for me, coming just from my voice. Praise you until you’re ruining these panties for me and begging for me to really touch you.”

“Or, even better-” Anakin shuddered as Obi-Wan’s hand ghosted over his cock beneath his dress. He moved to whisper in Obi-Wan’s ear, “You can watch me ride your cock. Take it all, fuck you until you’re coming deep in me, sinking back and praising how well I take you. Make your precious Jedi a little panting mess,” Anakin palmed Obi-Wan’s cock through his pants, feeling how hard he was already and noticing the shiver he tried to suppress as Anakin pressed his palm down harder, fingertips pushing lightly around his length. “So, what do you say? Will you let me ride your cock,  _ Senator _ ? I’ll be good I promise.”

Anakin sunk down to his knees, the cape of his dress fluttering out behind him decorating him as Obi-Wan’s beautiful night sky. He was gorgeous by every definition the galaxy could possibly offer as he looked up at Obi-Wan from his knees, seeing how unhinged he was. Obi-Wan ran his hand through Anakin’s hair, leaning back against the wall as he waited. 

Finally, Anakin pulled Obi-Wan’s hard cock out of his pants, smiling up at him as he licked at the tip just lightly and wrapped his hand around the base. He put only the head in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the slit to taste the salty precome gathered there before pulling off again, a chuckle sitting in his chest at how debauched Obi-Wan already looked. 

Obi-Wan tugged hard on his hair, and a mewl escaped Anakin before his eyes fluttered open to look up at him. “Such a tease, Anakin. Come on, show me how good you can be, darling.”

“Oh, trust me, I can be good. But if you don’t relax a bit and let me take care of you, you’re  _ never _ going to get to fuck me,” Anakin teased, watching Obi-Wan’s eyes go wide as he loosened his grip on Anakin’s hair. “That’s a good senator.”

He trailed light kisses up the sides of Obi-Wan’s cock, feeling Obi-Wan’s hand in his hair tighten again minutely, making Anakin moan against his shaft. Obi-Wan bucked lightly into the feeling, abdominal muscles twitching as Anakin’s mechno-hand came to lay over his hip, keeping him still. 

That was enough teasing for now, Anakin figured, seeing as Obi-Wan had finally given in just enough. He wrapped his lips around Obi-Wan’s cock, letting spit gather on his tongue before he worked slowly down his length, trying to take as much of him as he could before pulling back, swirling his tongue around the tip again. 

“So good, Anakin,” Obi-Wan moaned out into the air, his head lolling back against the wall gently. “You’re doing so well, darling.”

Anakin’s cock twitched at the praise, hard and leaking under his dress, desperate to be touched. He palmed himself through the fabric, moving his hand from Obi-Wan’s hip, before sinking his mouth back down around Obi-Wan’s length.

It didn’t take long to make Obi-Wan a whiny mess of praises to Anakin. His hand rested at the back of Anakin’s head, encouraging him further onto his cock until Anakin had spit drooling down the sides of his mouth, gagging and gasping for breath. His nose brushed against the curls at the base on Obi-Wan’s cock, eyes rolling back in pleasure, knowing he was taking all of him down his throat.

“You look so pretty sucking my cock,” Obi-Wan said, gazing down at Anakin. “Like you were made for it. Just how I imagined you’d look.”

Anakin moaned, pulling off Obi-Wan with a sloppy, wet pop before standing. He tugged on Obi-Wan’s cock as he sucked a mark into his skin right below his collar bone, shoving the fabric of his shirt to the side. He worked his way up his pectoral, his neck, sucking lightly on his ear lobe before kissing Obi-Wan, open mouthed and needy. 

“I want this dress off. Now,” Anakin panted as Obi-Wan tried to find the zipper. Eventually, they both chuckled into their kiss, Anakin having to turn around so Obi-Wan could find it. Anakin lifted the skirt of his dress up, letting Obi-Wan’s cock brush against his ass, rutting back against it as Obi-Wan fiddled with the zipper. 

Finally, Obi-Wan worked the zipper down, kissing the exposed skin of Anakin’s back, down between his shoulder blades, tracing his hand down Anakin’s spine. Anakin let the top of the dress hang loosely from his waist, not wanting to give up the delicious feeling of Obi-Wan’s cock grinding against him just yet. 

Obi-Wan moved his hands around to Anakin’s chest, tracing circles around his nipples with his fingertips. Anakin leaned back against Obi-Wan, whining into the feeling of pushing back against Obi-Wan’s leaking cock and his fingers brushing lightly over the buds, kneading them between his fingers. 

“My poor Anakin, when was the last time you were fucked proper? So sensitive to everything.” Obi-Wan slid his hands down Anakin’s torso, pushing the dress down past his hips and letting it pool in a circle of blue on the ground. He pushed his hands past the waistband of Anakin’s lace panties, already feeling the front of them wet with precome. “Even here, already so hard and needy for me. Do you want me to fuck you Anakin? Shove my cock so deep in you you’ll still feel it tomorrow morning? Know that each time you feel that soreness that you were good for me, took all of me and let me fuck that tight hole until you couldn’t speak?”

“Mmm, those are tall promises. Are you sure you can keep them?” Obi-Wan wrapped a hand around Anakin’s cock as he spoke, causing Anakin’s breathing to stutter and his mind to go blank for a minute. Finally, he regained his senses to feel Obi-Wan kisses the delicate skin of his neck, breath hot against him. “Bed. Now. Unless you’d rather me come all over your hand again. I’m sure that’s poor negotiation habits though, isn’t it?”

Anakin stepped out of his dress completely, leaving it on the floor along with his underwear as he watched Obi-Wan make his way over to their bed, leaving a trail of clothes across the floor in the process. He crawled into Obi-Wan’s lap, kissing up Obi-Wan’s torso before reaching his lips again, sinking into feeling them against his. 

“Oh, wait,” Anakin reached into their nightstand, rummaging around for a moment before pulling out the bottle of lube. “Figured they’d have some considering, you know…”

“You’re not subtle at telling me to hurry up, are you,” Obi-Wan smiled into their kiss, running his hands up Anakin’s sides before coming down to grab his ass, pulling him down onto his lap harder. 

The feeling of Obi-Wan’s skin against Anakin’s own was more intoxicating than any drink he’d had this week. More relaxing than any meditation session he was required to attend. More blissful than any new planet he discovered. More sensational than the first feeling of rain on his skin, or the shiver of cold air against him in the early morning hours.

It was everything he could have ever dreamed of. 

He sank into the sensations, Obi-Wan sitting up to give himself better reach and to pull Anakin as close to him as physically possible. Obi-Wan’s abdomen had a spot of precome against it from where Anakin was unabashedly grinding against him, impatient at how it seemed Obi-Wan wished to savor everything. 

“If you don’t–” Anakin keened at the feeling of Obi-Wan’s slick fingers tracing the rim of his hole, letting his head hang back at finally having Obi-Wan where he wanted him. 

“What was that again?” Obi-Wan chuckled as he kissed down Anakin’s neck and around his Adam’s apple. “Didn’t I promise to take good care of you?”

Obi-Wan pushed one finger in, allowing Anakin to adjust to it before moving again. feeling him rock back against him. As he tentatively rocked back against Obi-Wan’s finger, Anakin clung to Obi-Wan’s shoulder like he was the last thing keeping him tethered to the planet. 

Anakin begged for another finger, and Obi-Wan was happy to oblige, pushing a second one in, Anakin digging his fingernails into Obi-Wan’s shoulders. 

“Careful, dear one,” Obi-Wan kissed Anakin’s shoulder before sucking another mark into his skin, Anakin looking down between them to watch it bloom. “I’m only two fingers in, how do you expect to take my cock if you're already such a mess.”

“I am not a mess,” Anakin retorted, pulling himself away from Obi-Wan to lock eyes with him, grinding back against his hand. “You mistake pleasure for–”

Obi-Wan brushed against Anakin’s prostate before he could continue, pressing the pad of his finger against the bundle of nerves. Anakin hid his face in the crook of Obi-Wan’s shoulder, moaning out his name in replacement of finishing his sentence.

“I don’t think I mistake your pleasure at all, dear one,” Obi-Wan whispered against his ear, pushing a third finger in as Anakin sighed against his chest. “You’re taking them so well, darling. So stretched and ready for me. Do you want me to fuck you now, Anakin? Are you ready for my cock?”

“Been waiting all day,” Anakin whimpered out, feeling Obi-Wan pull his fingers out before laying back down against the bed. “But first…”

Anakin grabbed both of Obi-Wan’s hands, pushing them above his head and crossing them at the wrist. He looked down at Obi-Wan for any sort of affirmation, seeing his eyes go wide at the gesture but not fighting against Anakin, simply letting his wrists sit there. Anakin reached out with the Force, adding some pressure at his wrists to keep them pinned against the bed. 

“Is this ok?” Anakin asked gently. 

“If it means you’ll ride my cock all by yourself and let me watch you fall apart,” Obi-Wan smirked at him, settling underneath Anakin more comfortably. “Then absolutely.”

“I just think my Obi-Wan shouldn’t have to do everything himself,” Anakin let his head fall back as he ground down against Obi-Wan’s cock before shifting forward slightly, letting it move between his ass cheeks, teasing at what both of them really wanted. “I think he should have at least one day a week where someone else does the hard work.”

After enough teasing, seeing Obi-Wan start to tug against his Force restraints, Anakin situated himself over Obi-Wan’s cock, running his lubed fingertips over it before pressing the tip in. He whined against the feeling of being stretched so fully, bigger than he had taken in the past, and the feeling of it was electric. No one had ever filled Anakin like Obi-Wan, and he didn’t think he’d want anyone else to ever again. 

“Fuck- you’re so tight, Anakin,” Obi-Wan moaned out. Anakin held one hand against his lower stomach to keep Obi-Wan from bucking up into him. “So tight and hot around my cock. You’re doing so good, dear one. So, so good.”

Anakin sunk down further until his ass finally met Obi-Wan’s hips. He panted from the effort and let himself relax into the feeling of being stretched, waiting for light pain to turn to pleasure. He moved his torso down, slowly rolling his hips to fuck himself as he took one of Obi-Wan’s nipples into his mouth letting his tongue roll over the bud with the other in his fingertips. He tasted the sweat from Obi-Wan’s chest, sighing into the feeling of his chest heaving beneath him and the small muscle movements from where he knew he was pulling at his restraint.

“So undone for me, my love,” Anakin said into his chest, letting his teeth graze over Obi-Wan’s nipple before sucking at it again. Obi-Wan whined, pushing his chest up toward Anakin for more. 

Eventually Anakin pushed himself back up into a sitting position, grinding his hips in circles against Obi-Wan, his hands continuing to trace over Obi-Wan’s nipples, enjoying the whimpers he gave from below him. He pushed himself up on Obi-Wan’s cock, feeling just the tip inside of him before sinking down again slowly, moaning at the brush of it against his prostate. Not near enough, but the tiny tendril of pleasure it shot up his spine pushed him to continue. 

“Ah- Obi-Wan, you feel amazing. Fuck- you fill me so well,” Anakin moaned as he sped up. He felt Obi-Wan try to push up into him, but he stopped him with a light push of the Force to his hips, pinning him to the bed. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan whined. “Please let me fuck you- please. I promise it’ll feel so good.”

“Is that a Senator begging?” Anakin’s coy smirk came across his face as he pushed his hair away, trying to wipe the beads of sweat off his forehead. “All it takes is a good f–fuck- for a Senator to finally beg.”

Anakin leaned forward, hands against Obi-Wan’s chest as he chased that pool of pleasure in his core, trying to angle himself just right on Obi-Wan. He was losing whatever sense of control he had on himself, fucking himself harder, thighs trembling as he became more of a mess of whines, moans, and  _ Obi-Wan _ ’s than anything coherent. 

“Do I feel good around you, Obi-Wan? Like seeing me bounce on your hard cock, knowing my ass is taking all of you? I bet you’ve dreamed about this, haven’t you? Wanting to watch me ride you, fuck myself on you,” Anakin’s breathing was shaky as he bounced up and down, ass coming down hard against Obi-Wan as he desperately tried to find the perfect angle. 

He ground down against his hips again before starting again, leaning back, hands against Obi-Wan’s thighs as he worked himself harder on Obi-Wan’s cock. Finally, he felt the tip of Obi-Wan’s cock brush against his prostate, sending stars bursting into his vision as he fucked himself over the spot again and again.

“Fuck, Anakin, you’re divine,” Obi-Wan moaned out, Anakin lifting his head to see Obi-Wan watching him with feral need behind his eyes. “There you go, dear one. Fuck yourself senseless. You’re doing–ugh– doing so well. 

Anakin was too lost in his own pleasure to sense his grip on the Force slipping until Obi-Wan’s hands were suddenly at his hips, holding him as Obi-Wan fucked up into him, meeting Anakin’s messy thrusts. It didn’t take more than a few seconds for Anakin to falter, his pace slowing and legs shaking, before he let Obi-Wan flip them.

“You’re doing so good, darling. Please, can I come in you, Anakin? Can I fill you, please? Anakin, I-” Obi-Wan begged, watching Anakin below him, legs wrapped around his waist, a whimpering incoherent mess. 

“Please, yes. Yes, Obi-Wan, fuck please come in me. I... I need it. I want you- I want to be yours,” Anakin whined, Obi-Wan coming to wrap a hand around Anakin’s cock. 

Obi-Wan’s thrusts lost their rhythm before he stilled, warmth flooding Anakin as he felt Obi-Wan come inside him. He twitched his hips up, trying to find his own release that was so, so close. Just a tiny bit more and he would be there too, and the tension was infuriating. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin whined, pulling him down to kiss him as he fucked up into his hand. “Please.”

“Not so nice when someone does it back, is it?’ Obi-Wan smiled, his kisses sloppy and words slurred. He kissed up Anakin’s jaw, resting his mouth against Anakin’s ear. “Do you want to come, Anakin?”

Anakin nodded his head furiously, pinpricks of tears at the corner of his eyes from how desperate he was. The slow roll of Obi-Wan’s hips, his cock slowly starting to soften inside him, and the pace of Obi-Wan’s hand keeping him just at the edge of pleasure.

“Words, Anakin. What happened to my talkative Jedi?” 

“Please. Please, Obi-Wan, let me come please,” Anakin moaned out. 

It must have been enough, Obi-Wan moving his hand faster on Anakin’s cock, giving him just enough to arch his back off the bed, spilling onto his chest. Obi-Wan kissed around Anakin’s jaw as he came, whispering praises Anakin could only half discern as his orgasm washed over him. 

As he finally came back to the present, Obi-Wan smiled warmly down at him, placing a gentle kiss against his forehead. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Obi-Wan said, pushing some hair out of his face. 

Anakin just smiled up at him, happy and content throughout his entire being at seeing Obi-Wan near him, love him,  _ choose _ him. His blue eyes were bright as the Naboo sky, searching his face as if he never wanted to lose sight of it again. Anakin reached up softly, kissing Obi-Wan once before sinking back into the pillows, body too sore for much else. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Obi-Wan said again, shifting off the bed and picking Anakin up in his arms, carrying him to the fresher. 

All Anakin could focus on in the haze of the night was warm water across his skin and hands brushing against his arms, thighs, back, rinsing him off while he laid against a heavy chest. He was content, pleased, and relaxed sitting against his lover’s chest as he hummed softly to him. The vibrations sank against his back, and if he had been more conscious he might have recognized the Stewjonian melody. But slowly, sleep started to drag Anakin into her waters, barely able to stand as a soft towel came around his shoulders and he was carried off to bed again. 

Warm arms cradled around him as sleep finally took him, the last remnants of something being said at the edge of his mind as he nuzzled into the warmth of Obi-Wan next to him. Of the love Anakin felt radiating from him and knowing this is what it felt like to be cherished. A feeling he wanted to stay in for as long as the Force would allow. 

Anakin dreamed of all the wonders in life, and it was the first night in a long time he was able to find a dream that wasn’t laced with the terrors of nightmares. The soft melody hummed to him earlier fluttered its way through his mind, letting him sleep peacefully. Eyelids fluttering open only when he felt fully rested.

He woke in the late morning to soft kisses along his neck, delicate and warm. Anakin stretched his neck out to allow for more of them, pushing back against Obi-Wan behind him, letting Obi-Wan's hand roam over his chest and come up to brush the side of his face. 

“Good morning,” Obi-Wan kissed into the back of Anakin’s shoulder as he pushed forward into Anakin. His sense caught up to him, and he noticed Obi-Wan was already hard, clearly not finished from last night. 

“I didn’t fuck you well enough last night?” Anakin joked, long and lazy into the golden light of their room.

“No, you did,” Obi-Wan grinned against his kisses. Anakin sighed at how gravely his morning voice sounded, how serene it felt to finally be close to him like this. “But, you see, I woke up with a warm body pressed next to me that I love so much. And I’ve been waiting patiently for him to wake so I could ask him nicely, politely-”

“We wouldn’t have this problem if we just had two beds,” Anakin chuckled, pushing back against Obi-Wan’s erection.

“I don’t think we’d have any of these wonderful problems if we had two beds,” Obi-Wan joked back, hand working its way down Anakin’s torso to rest along his hipbone, pulling him flush against him. “We would still have our other, miserable problems to deal with instead.”

The tip of Obi-Wan’s cock brushed against Anakin’s hole, causing him to flinch. 

“Darling?” Obi-Wan asked, suddenly concerned.

“Sore,” Anakin offered in response. “But, that doesn’t mean no.”

Anakin lifted his thigh up, over Obi-Wan’s leg, waiting for him to catch on to Anakin’s implications. It seemed to take him more than a second, Anakin wiggling around a bit to position himself better until Obi-Wan’s cock slid over the upper part of his thigh. He brought his leg back down, twisting his ankles together and pushing himself back flush against Obi-Wan. 

“F- fuck, Anakin,” Obi-Wan’s rough voice echoed in Anakin’s mind, making him smirk. 

He summoned the bottle of lube over to him in a sloppy use of the Force, unclenching his thighs and spreading a bit of it over Obi-Wan’s cock along with the precum dripping from the tip. He threw the bottle on their bed before wrapping his thighs around Obi-Wan’s cock again, moving forward just slightly to feel the heavenly drag between his thighs, the head of his cock moving against the soft skin of his inner thighs and his perineum. 

“See, Jedi thighs are good for more than just fighting,” Anakin joked, letting his head lull back against Obi-Wan as he pushed into him. 

Obi-Wan reached his hand further down Anakin’s hipbone to grab at his cock, lazily stroking it in time to his thrusts. Soon, Anakin became a panting mess himself, very little in his hazy morning focus keeping him concentrated on not coming quickly as he felt that heat pool in his stomach. 

Obi-Wan gathered the precum from his already leaking cock, bringing his thumb up to Anakin’s mouth to lick. He took it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it slowly, a low rumble gathering in his chest at Obi-Wan having him taste himself. 

It felt like flying and falling all at the same time, like shutting off the engines of his speeder and letting it free fall into oblivion, bringing them back online just in time to pull up before crashing to the bottom. Obi-Wan returned his hand to Anakin’s cock, matching his strokes to the rhythm of his languid thrusts. Anakin listened to Obi-Wan’s low moans and could  _ feel _ the sound vibrate through his own chest. The feeling of Obi-Wan’s cock sliding between the softest skin of his thighs was intoxicating, and he clenched harder against it as he slowly neared his own orgasm. 

“You’re so wonderful in the morning,” Obi-Wan groaned against his shoulder. “So  _ soft _ . So  _ relaxed _ . A celestial being slumbering in the moments before gracing the world with his presence.”

“That’s far too many words for the morning,” Anakin whined, pushing his hips back to meet Obi-Wan’s lazy thrusts. “My love, please. This celestial being just wants to come and go back to sleep.”

Anakin gasped as Obi-Wan’s hand pulled harder at his cock. Slowly, he started rocking back against Obi-Wan and forward into his hand, out of sync with Obi-Wan’s rhythm, but the best he could do. It didn’t take long for his orgasm to hit him, coming over the sheets and stilling against Obi-Wan, letting him fuck into his thighs harder. Anakin clenched his muscles, giving Obi-Wan even more pressure to fuck into as he held onto Anakin’s hip, pulling him back against him as best as possible. 

Finally, Anakin felt warmth spread between his thighs as Obi-Wan came, coating his skin. Anakin bit his lip and whined at the feeling, thinking it was something he’d love to feel again and again. 

He unclenched his thighs, pulling his legs apart and feeling the way the come stuck to his skin, leaving trails of it connecting his legs together. Obi-Wan shuffled around behind him, looking for something before Anakin felt the gentle wipe of a towel between his thighs. Obi-Wan cleaned him off as best as possible, though Anakin could have cared less at the moment. 

Eventually, Obi-Wan was able to convince him to stand, stripping the bed of the top layer of soiled sheets and grabbing a throw blanket from the room to wrap Anakin in. Anakin, in the back of his mind, said an apology to whoever would be cleaning the room after they left. This was a mess no one else should have to deal with. 

“When do we have to leave?” Anakin mumbled out, laying his head across Obi-Wan’s chest, arm coming to hug his middle and leg wrapping around Obi-Wan’s. He asked the question, but if he had been any more awake he would have been too terrified to know the answer. 

“Not anytime soon. We have more than a few hours,” Obi-Wan played with Anakin’s curls, letting the soft hair wrap around his fingers before placing a kiss to the crown of his head. “Just sleep. I’m not leaving you.”

“You promise?” Anakin yawned, tightening his hold on Obi-Wan’s waist. 

“Always.”

Anakin woke to sunlight streaming across his face and the sight of Obi-Wan in loose sweatpants, packing their bags for the evening. He was methodically working through everything, placing all of their worn items in one bag and trying to keep their nicer clothing in a separate bag. 

He stretched out from under the covers and Obi-Wan turned at the sound of the blankets rustling to smile at him. Anakin could watch that smile dance across Obi-Wan’s face for a lifetime, maybe more. He could watch it move toward him and kiss him lightly for even longer. 

"Good morning, darling," Obi-Wan sat next to Anakin, who promptly laid his head into his lap. "Or should I say afternoon."

"Don't judge me," Anakin mumbled into his thighs, closing his eyes again and basking in the sunlight warming his skin. 

"No judgment." Obi-Wan ran his hands gently through Anakin's hair and down his back, listening to the life of the city just outside their window. "Master Windu commed while you were asleep. They apprehended Senator Clovis."

"Wait- what?" Anakin bolted upright, moving to sit cross-legged, facing Obi-Wan. 

"Seems he acted rather  _ unpleasant  _ at our departure from the celebrations last night. Bail and Padmé informed the Council of his actions, and they apprehended him. Seems he had been trying to find me all last night, with a vial of something quite incriminating on his person.”

“You mean to tell me,” Anakin struggled for words, thinking about how distracted he could have been, how easily he could have let it slip up. How it would have been  _ his  _ fault.

“But I didn’t,” Obi-Wan softly caressed Anakin’s cheek, bringing him out of his thoughts. “I’m right here. And I’m safe.”

Anakin sighed into his palm, letting himself relax at knowing, in a strange and backward way, he actually completed his mission. But then it sank between both of them, the realization that Anakin had  _ completed  _ his mission. 

There would no longer be a reason for Anakin to stick around anymore. 

“We have to go,” Obi-Wan said after a while. Anakin could tell he was choking down his emotions, hiding them behind his perfect facade. 

“Don’t we have more time?” Anakin worried his lip, looking around the room to find an excuse to keep them in this blissful bubble longer. 

“No, darling,” Obi-Wan shook his head, letting his hand fall to rest over Anakin’s hands in his lap. “The transport will be here in an hour.”

Obi-Wan picked a pile of clothes up from the top of their baggage and handed them to Anakin. It was a pair of Anakin’s pants and one of Obi-Wan’s shirts, folded neatly for Anakin to put on. It felt like a parting present in the worst of ways, and Anakin didn’t want to accept it. 

After a moment, Anakin finally got out of bed, moving around the suite in silence, unable to break it and ruin the opportunity at his last moment with Obi-Wan. The scent of him on the shirt Anakin wore was comforting as he slowly started working through the process of letting go. 

Somehow, he hadn’t even considered the fact that they would be leaving. He  _ had _ known his mission would be over. But, in retrospect, maybe he should have waited just ten more minutes before contacting Master Fisto. Just ten more, and Obi-Wan would have walked through that door... and Anakin wouldn’t be going back to the Temple alone. 

But then maybe Obi-Wan would have stayed at the party. Maybe he would have hated Anakin and avoided his presence, only wind up hurt — or worse. 

None of Anakin’s questions were answered as he boarded the transport with his things back to Coruscant with the Council, and Obi-Wan his transport back to Stewjon. Anakin couldn’t even find it within himself to offer a strangled goodbye or tear-stained kiss as he boarded his transport, knowing he was leaving Obi-Wan behind. 

**Six Months Later**

“Anakin!” he heard a shout from his comm, sitting on the fresher vanity. “Skyguy, come on- pick up! I know you’re awake!”

Anakin snatched his comm off the counter with a sarcastic “Yes, Snips?”

“There's one lonely looking Senator down here wandering the Temple like a lost loth cat. Says he’s looking for you, but I don’t know…” Anakin smiled wider with every word Ahsoka said, quickly running to his bedroom to change into something decent after his shower. “I don’t know if I should bring him to you. Seems like a questionable character to me.”

“Ahsoka, that’s quite unnecessary,” Anakin heard in the background of their call. “I’m not here-”

“Snips, tell me, is this senator handsome? Dashing auburn hair and a wonderful fashion sense to him?”

“For you? Yes. For me? Uncertain,” Ahsoka laughed. 

“Is he charming and refined in the best of ways?”

“Skyguy, you are disgusting, do you know that? Going around crushing over senators like this.”

“Send him up here if he’s attractive!” Anakin yelled before he heard a knock at his chamber door, letting it slide open with a wave of the Force. 

Ahsoka came in first, with a very bashful Senator Kenobi following, clearly embarrassed from all of Ahsoka’s teasing. 

It had only been a few weeks since Anakin had last seen Obi-Wan. They had figured out a nice way to see each other when Obi-Wan was required to be on Coruscant for Senate meetings, and Anakin always found the first ship to Stewjon the second he got a few days leave from his Jedi duties. 

Anakin came to Obi-Wan’s side, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning down for a long kiss, sighing into the feeling of his presence again. There was only so much nightly comms could do, though on occasion they were more than a little fun. 

“Ugh, you two are so gross,” Ahsoka faked a gag as she made her way out the room. 

“You can’t say anything when I saw you and Barriss yesterday!” Anakin playfully yelled at her from over Obi-Wan’s shoulder, earning him a soft smack on the chest from Obi-Wan.

“I suppose we’re even then,” Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at him from the doorway. “Just, behave you two. Especially you, Master.”

Anakin dipped back down for another kiss from Obi-Wan, relaxing into the feeling of Obi-Wan’s hands wrapping around his waist, sneaking their way up under his shirt to rest against the top of his hips. 

“Unfortunately,” Anakin smiled into their kiss. “I wasn’t expecting a visitor.”

“Is that so?” Obi-Wan kissed him again, pulling Anakin’s lip between his teeth. 

“So, the problem is... I only have my one bed.”

Obi-Wan pushed Anakin softly as he walked Anakin back out of the entry room and toward Anakin’s bedroom, chuckling as they knew their way by heart now. 

“The only problem I see, is that you’re not in that bed with me yet,” Obi-Wan smiled into their kiss before Anakin’s knees hit the frame of his bed, falling back and staring up at Obi-Wan in adoration. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can all find me on [tumblr! ](https://xeniaraven.tumblr.com/)


End file.
